Timeless Distance
by Angel Girl5
Summary: After the disappearance of her twin sister, Zelda, Kagome joins Link as he leaves Skyloft and travels below the cloud barrier to find her. Along the way they will travel to new places, meet the inhabitants of the surface world and learn some important things about themselves. Brought to you by the author of Twilight Priestess!
1. The Case of the Missing Loftwing!

A new story already!

Stebba, this one is for you honey!

I did the best I could with the first couple chapters, but if you find them lacking, it's fine. Let me know what I can do to make them better.

I'm trying something different with Kagome on this one, hope it works!

And as always, as soon as I can get my Grandma away from the dang scanner, I'll post outfit pics on deviantart.

Hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Inuyasha is owned by Ms. Takahashi and Zelda is owned by nintendo, and since I can't find a script for the game, I would like to thank NinBuzz for posting the video walkthrough on Youtube!

* * *

"AHHHHHH!"

*CRASH*

A small earthquake reverberates throughout the Knight Academy of Skyloft.

Two figures, a boy with greenish hair and a girl with black hair look to each other with a smile.

"Link's awake."

The girl giggles as they see him stumble out of his room.

"Good morning!"

Turning towards the voice, Link slowly makes his way over while rubbing his tired eyes.

"Morning Fledge," he yawns. "Morning Kagome. What are you doing?"

They both stood in front of him holding barrels.

"The lady in the kitchen asked me to bring these to her," said a timid Fledge.

Kagome beamed beside him.

"And I'm helping!"

Link gives them a smile.

"Do you need any help?"

Fledge smiles wide at the offer, but Kagome is looking at him with a skeptical eye.

"Isn't Zelda waiting for you somewhere?"

A pair of blue eyes blink slowly in confusion as they stare into questioning cerulean.

A look of panic crosses his face as he remembers.

"She's going to kill me!"

He speeds off towards the door, looking over his shoulder with a wave.

"Thanks for the reminder, Kagome!"

The door closes with a bang, leaving the two to sigh in exasperation.

"That is the most forgetful boy I have ever met."

Fledge smiles at the annoyed girl.

"True, but do we want him any other way?"

She pauses to think before looking back at Fledge with a serious expression.

"Depends on the part changing."

The two stare at each other before laughing.

"Where are those barrels?!"

Quickly sobered, they finish bringing the barrels to the kitchen.

An hour later, Kagome was sitting down on the ledge of the upper part of the academy when a panting Link ran up.

She looked on in concern.

"Link? What's going on?"

He paused in front of her to catch his breath.

"My Loftwing is missing."

With wide eyes, she stands up.

"Missing?!"

The sandy haired teen before her nods.

"The Headmaster is going to have Instructor Horwell delay the ceremony as long as he can."

He pauses and looks up at the sky.

"I hope he's ok."

Kagome brought a hand to her chin in thought.

"I'll go tell Instructor Horwell to meet the Headmaster, you start looking for your Loftwing."

With a nod, Link runs off to the town square.

Entering the Academy, the dark haired girl enters Instructor Horwell's room.

"Instructor?"

Looking up from underneath his bed, the brunette Instructor looks up to her in surprise.

"Ah, good morning Kagome," he greets. "And how are you this morning?"

"There is a bit of a situation regarding the ceremony."

Horwell looks concerned.

"Oh?"

"Link's Loftwing is missing; the Headmaster wants to see you in his chambers."

Horwell blinks in surprise before a hesitant look crosses his face.

"That is a predicament," he says. "But I seem to have found myself in one as well."

Sheepishly, he rubs the back of his head.

"I seem to have lost Mia."

Kagome lets out a smile at the name of the pet Remlit.

"I'll find her."

With a relieved expression, he gets up and makes his way to the door.

"Thank you, Kagome. She may be outside."

Going back outside, Kagome raises a hand to her eyes and looks out for the little runaway.

Hearing a small 'mew' from behind, she looks up to the bell behind her.

"Are you on the roof again," she sighs to herself.

Scaling the side of the building, she reaches the roof and finds the little Remlit sunning herself.

Smiling fondly, she bends down to pick up the sleepy kitty wannabe and climbs down to reenter the Academy.

Approaching the Headmaster's chambers, the door opens to allow Instructor Horwell out.

He blinks in surprise.

"Oh, you found her."

She smiles at him.

"She was sleeping on the roof again."

With a chuckle, he walks off, leaving the door open for Kagome to enter.

Headmaster Gaepora looks over at her from the window.

"Kagome," he smiles. "I see you found Mia."

With a smile, she places the sleeping Remlit on her little bed.

"Has there been any luck with Link's Loftwing?"

The giant man's smile turns to a frown.

"Nothing yet."

She gives a nod in understanding.

"I'm going to see what I could do to help."

"Be careful, Kagome," he calls after her.

"I will Papa!"

What the people of Skyloft seem to often forget, is that Zelda was born a twin.

* * *

AN: So, tell me what you think so far. I already have a couple of the chapters written, so hopefully my updates won't be like Twilight Priestess.

Hope to read your reviews!

P.S. If anyone can think of a better title, let me know. This one sucks and is unoriginal.


	2. The Wing Ceremony

I thought I would go ahead and post the next chapter.

Thanks to TsukiyoTenshi, Stebba stud28 and Guest for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

Running down the steps of the Academy, Kagome bumps into an angry Link.

"Link?"

Without stopping, he continues on.

"It was Groose."

"Groose?"

"He took my Loftwing and hid it so I can't participate in the ceremony."

Kagome was now walking beside him.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Groose and his goons hang out around the caves, so that's probably where my Loftwing is. Zelda is flying around to see if she can spot him. I'm going to borrow a sword and get him back."

She runs a bit ahead and calls back.

"I'll get my bag in case it's injured."

With a nod, the two separate.

After retrieving their respective items, they made their way to the caves beside the waterfall.

Slowly, they made their way through the dimly lit cave and to the other side.

As Link defeated monsters, Kagome picked up the usable pieces they left behind.

After picking up a talon, she looked up to see Link giving her a funny look.

"Don't give me that look, these are real helpful when making potions and healing."

"If you say so."

"I do."

Walking back into the bright sunlight, a voice calls to them from the air.

"Link! Kagome!"

Looking up, they saw Zelda fly in on her blue Loftwing.

Dismounting the large bird, she approaches Link.

"Hey, Link, I was hoping I'd find you here."

Kagome crosses her arms and leans against the stone wall behind her.

"I'd heard you'd gone searching for our bird around the waterfall, so I thought I'd fly around and help you look. How's your search going? Any sign of your Loftwing?"

"Not yet," he replies.

Zelda looks down.

"Oh no," she says, and then brightens up. "Well, let's not lose hope yet. There's a place up ahead that Groose and his gang are always hanging around. Maybe we'll find something there!"

Zelda suddenly gasps and looks behind herself.

She looks back to see Link's worried face.

"Oh, sorry, Link. I got distracted for a moment. Let's go!"

Turning, Link follows the path before him.

The twins right behind him.

Kagome glanced out of the corner of her eye towards her sister.

'Did she hear the voice as well?'

Stopping as the path ended, they saw Link cutting at the ropes holding up a crude wooden door.

The crimson feathers of his Loftwing could be seen through the cracks.

Looking around, the large bird walked out slowly.

Kagome stepped around Link so as to get a better look at it.

Running her hands across its head, she turned to Link with a smile.

"Looks fine to me."

She gives him a wink.

"Probably fine enough to win the Wing Ceremony."

Spreading its wings, it gives a cry of agreement.

Giving Link a nudge with its beak, it takes off to fly through the air once more.

Standing at the edge of the platform, Link watches with a large smile on his face.

Zelda moves to stand beside him.

"We should hurry, Link. Now that your Loftwing is free, you should fly to the ceremony…"

She looks down, troubled.

"But before you go, I have to ask you something. I…I heard this voice a few moments ago. Did you hear it too?"

Neither notice as Kagome approaches from behind.

"It's been happening a lot lately. It's the strangest feeling…Almost like someone is calling out to me."

Kagome looks sad as her sister shares this worry with Link, instead of herself.

'Isn't that what siblings do?'

Zelda continues on.

"Have you ever wondered what's beyond the clouds?"

She looks to him in excitement.

"Some say that it's an empty, barren place, or even that there's nothing at all down below, but I just have this feeling that they're wrong. Some of Father's old texts talk about a place called the surface. The old tales describe a whole world under there, far more vast than Skyloft! The thing is, no one's ever been down there to see it, and our Loftwings won't fly through the cloud barrier. But I can't help imagining the wild things that might be waiting below. Someday, I want to see for myself."

With a start, she is driven from her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry, Link. We don't have time to talk. Let's get going," she looks out to the crimson Loftwing. "Look, you bird's waiting for you!"

With a smile, he backs up halfway up the platform.

Taking a running leap, he falls off the edge, Zelda right behind him.

A piercing whistle echoes through the sky just before a flash of red streaks plummets to catch him.

Safely on the back of his bird, Link and Zelda ride their Loftwings to the Wing Ceremony.

Kagome is left behind, forgotten.

As usual.

With a dejected air, Kagome falls into the air, sending out a whistle for her own Loftwing.

A bird with beautiful lavender feathers comes beneath to catch her.

They arrive at the ceremony just in time to see the participants running off the platform.

The air was filled with excitement as the crowd watched the fliers chase after the golden bird.

The approach of crimson Loftwing had the crowd roaring.

Kagome watches as Zelda jumps off the platform, Link catching her and proceeding to fly towards the statue of the Goddess.

With a smile, she approaches her father from behind.

"You must be so proud of your daughter."

Kagome freezes at the comment.

"Yes, Zelda really is something," he lets out a laugh. "As soon as she was told her part in the ceremony, she began to work on the Sailcloth right away! You don't see that kind of dedication in kids these days."

The crowd around her faded out as Kagome listened.

Her head bowed as a single tear dropped down her cheek.

'Even my own father forgets about me.'

She turns to slowly make her way back to her room when a twinge in the back of her mind causes her to pause.

Something is wrong with Zelda!

Turning, she runs towards the platform with a determined look in her eyes.

"Kagome?!"

She pays no heed to her father's voice as she leaps off the platform and calls to her Loftwing, flying swiftly through the sky in her twin's direction.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked the new chapter! Hope to read your reviews soon!


	3. Fi

Thank you TriforceandSheikahArts for your review!

I'm trying to space out the chapters a bit, but I found myself bored and felt like giving my readers another one.

That and I'm celebrating having eaten real food since last Tuesday.

Go Taco Bell!

Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing and Ninbuzz from Youtube is the reason I can write this story without playing the game myself!

* * *

Kagome sat at the edge of Link's bed, wiping at his brow with a damp cloth.

Headmaster Gaepora stands watch behind her.

With no warning, Link's eyes spring open and he bolts up in bed.

"Ah, you're awake."

Head snapping to the left, he sees the Headmaster before him, Kagome is at the desk putting away her things.

"When Kagome escorted your Loftwing back as it carried you back, you were limp and unconscious. I feared the worst. Fortunately, you don't appear to have any serious injuries. For that much we can be grateful."

Link looks down in thought.

"But, Link…Where's Zelda? She was with you, was she not? What's happened to my daughter?"

With a deep sigh, Link explains about the dark tornado that too her below the clouds.

Gaepora's head drops into his hand.

"A black tornado, you say? Hmm. That was no ordinary storm."

He turns to head out the door.

Placing his feet to the ground, Link begins to pull on his boots.

The Headmaster's voice stopped him.

"You must not push yourself. You're still recovering."

He looked at the young man with a thoughtful look across his features.

"Tell me, when you saw Zelda today, did anything about her seem…off?"

"She was telling me about what your texts said about the surface."

Gaepora nods.

"I see. She was talking about the surface then? And you've been having dreams about a "great mission"? How interesting…"

He places a hand on Link's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I was lost in thought there for a moment. It's all very strange, but I doubt there's much of a connection between these things. I'm concerned for Zelda, but so long as she's with her Loftwing, I'm sure she's fine. Either way, daybreak has yet to arrive. It would be very difficult to spot one girl and her bird in the dark of night. It would also be very dangerous."

He moves to leave, but stops at the door.

"Rest now, Link. Zelda's going to be fine. She's out there alive. I know it."

Watching him leave, Link rested his elbows on his knees and placed his head in his hands.

"He's right."

Lifting his head, he turns to Kagome.

"About?"

"She's alive. But she's scared, and nowhere near Skyloft."

"How do you know?"

She gives him a sad smile.

"She's my sister, remember. And my twin. We have a connection much like the one you have with your Loftwing."

Link is silent as he regards her.

A sudden feeling has their heads snap in the direction of the door.

Giving each other a curious look, they approach and Link opens the door to look out.

A floating, blue, girl is at the base of the stairs.

Grabbing the sword near the door, Link chases after the girl, Kagome following behind.

The girl takes them all around Skyloft, until they reach the base of the Goddess Statue.

Kagome jumps behind Link as a door appears at the base of the statue.

"Where did that come from?!"

Without a word, Link walks on.

Kagome is holding the back of his shirt.

Walking along the dark hallway, they soon enter a large antechamber.

At the center of the room, rests a sword embedded within a pedestal.

With a flash, the blue figure they had been chasing appears from the sword's handle.

In and echoing voice, she addresses Link.

"The one chosen by my creator. I have been waiting for you. You will play a role in a great destiny. According to your social customs, I should provide you with my personal designation. Fi is the name I was given."

"This is creepy."

Link nods at Kagome statement, not taking his eyes off the girl in front of him.

"I was created for a single purpose, long before the recorded memory of your people. I must aid you in fulfilling the great destiny that is your burden to carry."

She turns to look over her shoulder at the sword.

"Come, Link. You must take up this sword. As the one chosen by my creator, it is you destiny."

She turns to face him once more.

"The strange dreams troubling your sleep. My sudden appearance. Uncertainty surrounding the fate of one you hold dear. Under the circumstances, it is only logical that you would exhibit some apprehension. To minimize your uncertainty, allow me to share some information. My projections indicate that this information has a high probability of altering your current emotional state."

"She makes it sound like I'm going crazy," he whispered.

"Going? You went there a long time ago."

He narrows his eyes at her over his shoulder.

"The one you seek, honorable Zelda, is still alive."

Link's head snaps back, his eyes wide.

"And this spirit maiden…the one you call Zelda…is another chosen one fated to be part of the same great mission. Therefore, should you wish to meet with your friend, I highly recommend you take up this sword before you set out to search for her. Does this information invigorate you? Are you ready to accept this sword?"

Without thinking, he rushes forward towards the sword.

Fi jumps into the air and looks down on him.

"It seems that further persuasive measures will not be required. In the name of my creator, draw the sword and raise it skyward."

Wrapping his hand around the hilt of the sword, Link pulls it out of its pedestal and raises it to the sky.

The sword hums and glows with power.

Fi speaks from above.

Recognition complete…Master…Link…my master."

Link stares at the sword in awe.

"Link!"

Spinning around, Link saw Gaepora approach from behind Kagome.

He stares wide eyed at the sword and apparition.

"I've had my suspicions, but until now I wasn't sure. Yet here we are in the Chamber of the Sword, the very place where it was foretold the youth of legend would one day appear. It is said that this place was left to our people by the goddess herself. The very knowledge of this room's existence is a secret passed down to a select few each generation, along with a handful of words…"

**When the light of the goddess's sword shines bright,**

**The great apocalypse will wake from its long slumber.**

**Do not fear, for it is then that two youth,**

**Guided by my hand,**

**Shall reveal themselves in a place most sacred.**

"It started days ago. The sword that I've kept secret all these years…It began to give off a faint, otherworldly light. At first I was sure I was seeing things, here alone with the sword. There was simply no other explanation. I never dreamed the prophecy of legend would come to pass in my lifetime."

He looks up and stares at Fi.

"The words I have sworn to keep secret are coming true before my very eyes."

**The youth will be guided by one born of the blade—**

**One who is youthful in likeness yet wise with knowledge immeasurable.**

Fi speaks.

"Ah yes, the oral tradition, one of the least reliable methods of information retention and transmission. It appears that critical sections of the passage have been lost over the generations."

Link and Gaepora look to each other in shock as Fi lowers herself to the floor.

Kagome walks to stand beside her father.

**The youth who draws forth the guiding sword**

**Shall be known as the goddess's chosen hero, **

**The power of one from another world shall join him.**

**And it is they who possess an unbreakable spirit.**

**They shall be burdened with the task of abolishing the shadow of apocalypse from the land.**

**Such is their destiny.**

**With the spirit of the blade at their side,**

**They shall soar over the clouds and plummet below…**

…**And united with the spirit maiden,**

**Shall bring forth a piercing light that resurrects the land.**

"Master, you and your companion must embark on a great journey beneath the clouds to the vast realm of the surface. It is only through this journey that you can fulfill the mission set before you by my creator, the goddess. It is also the only method available for you to reunite with the spirit maiden, honorable Zelda."

Gaepora's voice breaks through his thoughts.

"This is no easy task, Link. The world below is a forsaken place, and to reach it you must pierce the cloud barrier below. In living memory, no one has ever done this."

"I don't think anyone in living memory had ever been ordered by the goddess to do so."

The voice of Kagome has them looking back before movement from Fi draws their attention.

Holding her arms in front of her, a stone tablet forms before her.

Once formed, it floats in front of Kagome.

"This tablet will illuminate a path through the clouds to the land below. Take it and place it in the altar behind me. Master, the first thing you must do it is hit the crest sitting in this room with a Skyward Strike. These blasts are formed of pure energy that charges within your blade when you lift it skyward. Once you have charged your blade, face the crest and swing your sword to send out a powerful Skyward Strike."

Following Fi's directions, Link raises his sword to the sky.

Once charged, he swings it downward in the direction of the crest, causing it to spin.

The now crystal crest begins to rise from the floor, a stone altar following from below.

A large rectangle was cut from the altar.

Approaching it, Kagome places the stone tablet in the lower right corner of the altar.

The green gem began to glow before shooting into the air.

"Master Link, it is done. Until now, a cloud barrier created by the goddess has separated the world you know from the one below. The tablet placed in the altar has opened a small rift in the barrier. You can use it to travel through the clouds to the realm below. I have recognized you as my master, and so it is my duty to follow you and your companion wherever you may go. I reside within your sword and will accompany you in your travels."

Jumping into the air, Fi transforms into a ball of light before reentering the sword on Link's back.

Gaepora approaches him.

"Link, listen a moment. The nature of the great apocalypse mentioned in the old texts is a complete mystery to me. But whatever it turns out to be, it seems both you and Zelda have big roles to play in the destiny of this land."

He takes a deep breath.

"Just think—if what Fi says is true, Zelda is alive! Alive and no doubt coming to terms with whatever it is the goddess has in store for her. Should you heed the call of this destiny, I don't know what dangers you may have to face, Link. Especially down there…But if you've decided to brave the unknown, please find my daughter and bring her back to me."

"Because you only have the one."

Both men turn in shock to see Kagome, tears rimming in her eyes.

Without a word, she turns and walks out of the temple.

Walking out of the temple, Kagome sits atop one of the stone pillars, silent tears coursing own her cheeks.

Looking up, she speaks to the stars.

"Tell me what I've done, Mama. Why does everyone forget about me. Even Papa forgets about me when Zelda is involved. I don't blame her, really. But is it too much to ask that I be allowed out of her shadow once in a while? Even when she's not here, I'm still stuck there."

Drawing her knees to her chest, she buries her head in her arms and cries.

* * *

AN: It will not be sad and depressing forever! It should be getting good soon!

Reviews help for a speedy recovery!


	4. The Adventure Begins

Congratulations!

Because of my boredom, you get a new chapter!

First off, I would like to thank Black-Autumn-Rose, Stebba stud28 and kristina. .3 for their reviews.

And since I just discovered how to view these…

I would like to thank the following for following: Babycutiepie, Black-Autumn-Rose, Lorelei evans, Marauder Heir, Stebba stud28, TriforceSheikahArts, TsukiyoTenshi, Yankeegirl01, kristina. .3, one-who-loves-Sesshy and silverflamingkitsune.

And a thank you to my favoriters: Black-Autumn-Rose, Stebba stud28, Yankeegirl01 and one-who-loves-Sesshy.

Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: See previous chapter!

* * *

Dressed in his new clothes, Link prepares to set off to look for Zelda.

Gaepora stands before him.

"The green uniform is what our knights will be wearing this year. To be honest, I've had my doubts about the color. But oddly enough, seeing you wear this uniform, I can't think of a more fitting color for you. It's as though you were born to wear it."

He moves forward and places a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Take care on your journey, and be sure to stop by some of the shops at the bazaar here in town to equip yourself properly for the travels ahead. I will return to my quarters and see if I can glean more useful information from the ancient texts. You are always welcome to stop by if you have question. You and Zelda shall be in my prayers. May the goddess watch over and guide you both."

Opening the door, they both stop in shock.

Standing in front of the door, with arms crossed, was Kagome in a modified version of Link's clothing.

Forgoing the white shirt and chainmail, she wore the green tunic alone.

Covering her legs like a second skin was a pair of beige pants.

Covering just to under her knees, were a pair of brown boots.

Her dark hair was pulled tightly into a braid with a headband in the same green as the tunic holding up her bangs as much as it could, some still fell over her face.

Around her left arm was a leather sleeve that was held up at the base of her middle finger.

On her right hand was a small glove that covered her fore- and middle fingers only.

Around her waist was a double-looped belt.

The top half held her travel pouch and was tight around her waist while the lower half fell to her thigh on one side, securing a dagger.

On her back was a pack filled to the brim, along with a lone shield.

Taking off the shield, she handed it to Link.

Still staring, he was unaware as he secured it to his own back.

Gaepora looked to his second child with wide eyes.

"Kagome…?"

Crossing her arms, she stared up defiantly at him.

"I'm going to look for my sister."

"But…"

"We're twins; sitting around waiting for news will drive me crazy. At least this way I can be useful."

She sighed and her posture softened, her eyes now pleading.

"I need to go Papa. Something is calling me down there and I need to find out what it is."

Staring into his daughter's eyes, Gaepora reluctantly nodded his head.

"Very well. But you need a sailcloth."

"Have one."

Two sets of eyes blinked.

"Since when?!"

She looks down to the ground.

"I've been working on it since I met my Loftwing. I finished it last week."

Reaching into her pouch, she pulled out her sailcloth.

A picture of her Loftwing rests proudly in the middle.

Nodding his head, her father continues.

Link looks back and forth as they speak.

"Potions?"

"Check."

"Rations?"

"Yep."

"Water?"

"Got a couple of water skins."

"Weapon?"

She pats the dagger on her thigh.

"A hug for your Papa?"

With watery eyes, she embraces her father for the last time in who knows how long.

"Find your sister and come home, got that?"

She nods her head against his chest.

Still holding her, he turns to Link.

"This one is more trouble than her sister, keep both eyes on her."

"I'll tie her to me if I must, sir."

Releasing her father, she hits Link on the shoulder.

Gaepora chuckles at their actions then sobers.

"You two get going now, and be careful."

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, Papa."

Turning, they leave out of the ground floor entrance and make their way down the stairs of the academy and towards the platform beside the Plaza. Ignoring the looks they receive on the way.

Reaching the platform, they look to the left at the green beacon of light, the rift in the barrier.

Link looks to Kagome.

"You ready?"

"Nope," she looks up at him. "You?"

He snorts.

"Hardly."

"What are we waiting for then?"

Shrugging, Link backs up the platform, Kagome keeping step with him.

Blue eyes cut over to the female.

"3."

Cerulean return the gesture.

"2."

They both crouch, ready to run.

"1!"

With a running leap, the jump far from the platform and begin to fall.

With two piercing whistles, streaks of red and lavender appear from above and diving under the falling people, catching them.

Atop their Loftwings, they keep a straight course for the green beacon, flow low to the cloud barrier.

Getting right on top of the opening in the clouds, their Loftwings spin and drop them over the hole.

After a brief moment of shock, they manage to maneuver their bodies into a diving position and quickly approach the ground below.

As soon as they were close enough to the ground, they pulled out their sailcloths and gently landed.

Taking a moment to look around, they begin to walk down the path in front of them, starting their adventure.


	5. The Sealed Grounds

Since the other one was so short, you get another!

Disclaimer: See chapter 3!

* * *

Looking around, Fi appears from Link's sword.

"Master Link, we have arrived. This is the fabled surface that has long been part of Skyloft legend. By my calculations, you are currently positioned in a location known as the Sealed Grounds."

Kagome walks to the iron fence at the edge of the ledge and looks down.

A giant hole spirals down into the ground.

She looks back as Fi disappears.

"Please proceed with caution, Master."

Moving from the fence, Kagome approaches Link.

"It's beautiful down here."

"And big," he agrees.

Walking ahead, he motions with his head for her to follow.

"Let's look around and see if we can find anything."

"Ok."

Side by side, they walk down the path before them.

Their movement is stopped as a couple of strange plants pop up from the ground.

Now, normally, Kagome loves plants.

But these kind don't seem to be on that list.

"Are those teeth?!"

The jaws of the plant open wide, waiting for its snack.

Drawing his sword, Link moves to attack it.

The sword does not seem to be able to cut through the plant.

As he was making a failed attempt at weed whacking, Kagome was paying attention.

"Link?"

"Kind of busy, here."

"Too busy to listen to some advice?"

"Not that busy."

"Why don't you try slicing across its open mouth, cut the head in half?"

Not taking time to think, Link slices.

The top part falls off in a spurt of green blood before the whole thing disappears in a poof of black smoke.

Using the same technique, Link makes quick work of the one behind.

Coming to the end of the path, they find themselves at a small ledge.

With a shrug to each other, they jump the short distance to the next level.

To their right is an elaborate door.

They walk up to it and Link shakes the chains.

"Locked tight," he says. "There's no way we're getting in there without a key."

Letting out a breath in aggravation, Kagome turns towards the giant hole behind them.

"I wonder what's down there."

Link follows her sight.

"Let's go look."

Walking to the edge of the hole, a sudden chill goes up their spines.

Rubbing her bicep, Kagome looks around.

"I'm getting a bad feeling."

Not answering, Link peeks over the edge.

A sudden rush of dark smoke attacks them, causing them to cover their faces with their arms.

Feeling the attack stop, they lowered their arms and found themselves in red world.

Kagome's cry of shock caused Link to turn his head toward her quickly.

Seeing her looking down with wide eyes, he looks down and feels his own eyes widen.

A cloud of black smoke begins to rise from above their feet.

From within the center, a large head with many rows of white teeth began to rise.

They watched as the head rose above them, easily towering over them.

The creature looked down on them with its eyeless face, its mouth opening as its face lowered.

Link grabbed hold of Kagome and covered her with his body, waiting for the attack.

A gentle breeze confuses them, causing their eyes to open slowly.

Still holding onto each other, they look around in confusion before walking back over to the edge and looking down.

Wisps of black smoke begin to rise.

"I think," says Kagome. "That we should go down there."

"I think you're right."

Letting her go, he begins to walk along the spiral path before him.

"Hey Link?"

Wordlessly he turns to her, only to blink in surprise.

Holding up her sailcloth with a smile, she jumps from the ledge, her laughter trailing behind her.

With an amused shake of his head, Link follows.

After a brief game of 'jump down the hole', they finally find themselves at the bottom.

A large image is etched into the ground.

Within its center lies a spike embedded in the ground.

Black smoke is rising from the crack.

An ethereal voice echoes around them, causing them to look around in shock and confusion.

"…Young ones…"

"Where did that voice come from?"

Link shrugs.

"Children of destiny descended from the sky…Raise the sword of the goddess skyward…Take aim at the evil aura and unleash its power…"

Link looks over to Kagome.

"Should I?"

"A creepy voice it telling you wave your sword at an evil aura, and you're asking me what to do?!"

"Good point."

Unsheathing the sword from his back, Link raises the tip to the sky and waits for it to charge.

With a powerful swing, Link sends a streak of light towards the spike.

The markings on the spike begin to glow, and the rising smoke disappears.

The two jump as air geysers begin erupting all around them.

Fi appears before them.

"Master Link, I'm sensing a change in the area that was triggered by your Skyward Strike."

Kagome raises an eyebrow.

"I have also detected an aura that correlates closely to your Sailcloth. I surmise this aura belongs to Zelda."

The two look at her in shock.

Kagome closes her eyes, trying to see if she can sense her sister.

Fi continues to speak.

"I can lead you in the direction of this aura through a process known as dowsing."

Link looks at her curiously.

"Dowsing is when I detect the presence of the aura of something you wish to search for using the tip of the sword. The nearer you are to an object emitting the aura in question, the stronger the response will be."

"Kind of like your stomach around food!"

Link turns to Kagome with a dry look before giving his attention back to Fi.

"This response manifests itself through vibration and sound. The direction of the object emitting the aura is indicated by the glow of your sword."

Link takes his sword in hand as Fi goes back into it.

Focusing on Zelda's aura, he slowly moves his sword as it begins to glow.

"Her aura seems to be strongest back at the top."

The two look at each other, to one of the geysers and back again.

Slow smiles spreading across their faces.

Pulling out their sailcloths, they ride the currents back to the top.

Arriving back in front of the locked door, it begins to glow.

Walking over, they give it a push.

The doors open and the two make their way inside.


	6. Faron Woods

Happy April Fool's Day!

Hope you guys liek the new chapter!

Thanks to Stebba stud28 for the review and Synix for becoming my new follower!

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything!

* * *

Closing the door behind them, they looked around in awe.

The building was old, but looked to be well maintained.

Through a hole in ceiling, a beam of light shone forth, focusing on the sitting form of an old woman.

With deep breaths, the two walked up the stairs to meet with the woman.

"Ah…The travelers descended from the clouds above. I welcome you, children of fate."

Link leans over to whisper to Kagome.

"Why are we always referred to as children?"

An elbow in the ribs was the response he got.

The old woman raises her head; a braid hangs of the side, swinging like a pendulum.

"Tell me, what are your names?"

"I'm Link, and this is Kagome."

"Nice to meet you."

"Link and Kagome? Very good."

She turns unseeing eyes to Link.

"I sense you have already gained control over the sacred power that fills you sword when pointed skyward. The Skyward Strike is yours to command. It is proof that you are fit to bear the blade you carry, the Goddess Sword. I have sat here for many years waiting for you to arrive. All so that I could fulfill my purpose as your guide."

She goes on to tell them that Zelda had shown up there and was now on her way to Faron woods to discover her destiny.

She opens up a second door that would lead them into the woods.

"You are ready. Leave through the door before you, and head into the woods. I wish you safe travel. Know that all the questions you have now will be answered in time. For now, go bravely."

Thanking the old woman for her help, they leave the temple and go outside once more.

Walking up the short steps, they continue to walk along.

Kagome smile at the little birds hopping on the ground as she points them out to Link.

Coming to a small ledge, they look down and see a large creature surrounded by red monsters with swords.

"Out of the way," it yells. "Scram!"

Drawing their blades, they charge the monsters.

It took some time, but they were finally able to get rid of them.

"Whew!"

They both turn to see the large creature wiping sweat from his brow.

"Thanks for jumping in there to rescue me!"

It looks around in thought.

"Just who were those red pests? I did not expect to run into a pack of them in this peaceful forest."

It crosses its arms and stares at the two.

"Same goes for you. This is the second time I've bumped into one of your kind today. I tell you, all sorts of weird things are going on lately."

Two smile at each other when he mentions Zelda.

"I owe you big time for taking care of those guys, so let me tell you something fascinating."

He walks over to a statue of, what looks to be, a Loftwing.

"I am Gorko the Goron. I am researching the ancient history of these woods here. According to the ancient texts, there is some kind of place up above called the Isle of the Goddess. Far up in the sky."

The two share an amused look when he turns his head and points to the statue.

"Apparently, these old statues serve as landmarks to those traveling up to the sky or down from this Isle of the Goddess place. If you find one, be sure to examine it to keep tabs on the number of landmarks. They are rumored to be quite useful. Supposedly this statue is special, as it is said to have the ability to activate all the other statues."

He crosses his arms and looks at them.

"The whole thing sounds a little crazy, I know, but I for one believe it to be true! Otherwise, why would these statues be all over the place?"

He brings a hand to his head.

"It's a real head-scratcher."

Kagome walks up to the statue to examine it.

Placing a finger on the beak, the statue begins to glow.

"Whoa!"

She turns wide eyed at the Goron.

"What in the world just happened?"

He leans in to peer at her more closely.

"Did you use some kind of magic?"

She shakes her head to his frustration.

"The statue reacted the moment you touched it. How crazy is that?!"

The two move back as the Goron moves closer to examine it.

Seeing a stone arch along another path, they decide to go through it.

After setting a good distance between them and researcher, Kagome looks up at Link.

"Landmarks, huh?"

He nods.

"Seems pretty convenient for us."

"Very," she agrees.

They walking silence before Kagome speaks.

"How much of a head start do you think she has?"

Link is silent as he thinks.

"Probably a day."

He turns to look at her with a smile.

"She's probably waiting for us."

She crosses her arms playfully.

"That would be just like her to make others come to her."

They laugh lightly.

Fi's sudden appearance startles them.

"Master, you have entered into Faron Woods."

The two look up and see a tree that stood higher than all those surrounding it.

"The plentiful water in this region clearly sustains a large diversity of flora, including this massive tree. It is logical that the lush plant life and water resources have attracted animal species to the region. Looking at the probabilities, it is extremely likely that Zelda is somewhere in the area. I recommend you continue to use your dowsing ability to search for her."

Watching her disappear once more, Kagome looked towards Link.

"Is it just me, or does she seem to repeat a lot of information?"

"I don't think it's just you."

They continued walking until they were stopped by a straight line of trees.

Narrowing his eyes, Link peered between them.

"There are more of those monsters."

Kagome looks as well.

"And it looks like they cornered someone else."

Hearing him unsheathe his sword, she backs away as he cuts an opening through the trees.

Breaking through, he runs across the clearing towards the red bullies.

A glint of steel out of the corner eye just before a dagger embedded itself in the monsters head let Link know that Kagome was right behind him.

Taking on the second monster, Link is quick to defeat it.

As the enemies disappeared in a puff smoke, Kagome and Link approached the quivering plant.

Crouching down, Kagome titled her head to get a better look when a little face appeared.

A squeaky voice was heard from the little creature as it looked around.

"Huh…? It's gone quiet."

Jumping up and folding in the leaves on its back, the little creature turns around and saw Link.

The poor thing started shaking in fear.

"Kwee-koo! Now there's a green one! I didn't even know they came in green! Don't hurt me, koo-weep!"

For having stubby little legs, that thing sure can move fast.

Running up a hill of sand, the little plant creature looked down at them before running off again.

"Now how do you like that?"

Link turned his head in Kagome's direction.

"The hero chosen by the goddess is scaring poor, defenseless, little creatures."

Blue eyes narrowed at the grinning female.

"It's not like I did it on purpose."

Their banter was interrupted by Fi.

"Master, I picked up a highly interesting spike in dowsing readings from the creature you just encountered."

Link looks on confused.

"Zelda?"

"The probability of this life-form being Zelda is 5%, so I must conclude that this is, in fact, not Zelda but a peaceful forest creature known as a Kikwi. Kikwis are highly intelligent beings, capable of speech. Yes, upon further observation…clearly not Zelda. It is unclear why such a creature would elicit a dowsing response attuned to Zelda. You should follow the creature and investigate this phenomenon."

Kagome snorted a laugh as Fi went back into the sword.

"I think your sword has a sense of humor."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Let's go after that plant…creature…thing…whatever she called it, already."

"I'm pretty sure Fi called it a Kwiki."

"Move it!"


	7. Meet Machi!

Hey everyone and welcome to the next excitting chapter of Timeless Distance!

I would like to thank TsukiyoTenshi, Spiked Dragon and Stebb stud28 for their reviews.

I would also like to thank Moon Smurf for for following!

I hope you enjoy the chapter and I'm looking forward to reading your reviews (hint hint)!

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, then I don't own it!

* * *

It was tough getting up the sandy hill, but thanks to Kagome's encouragement ("I swear, when I get up there, you are going into the first body of water I find!" "You have to get up here first!") Link was finally able to make it to the top.

After catching his breath, they continued on.

The trail before them ended at a stone archway that marked a ledge that would probably hurt should someone fall off of.

The clearing before was surrounded by large trees that allowed beams of light to shine through their branches. Large, colorful, mushrooms stood as tall they themselves.

And in the middle, was the Kikwi.

As if sensing their eyes, the little creature stood straight and looked behind him.

Giving a shocked squeak, it ran.

"Is it too much to ask for this thing to sit still for a bit?"

Link looked down at his companion.

"I would too if I saw you for the first time."

Giving him a dry stare, she takes a step back.

Watching her with a confused expression, his eyes widen as she moves behind him and raises her foot.

"Don't you AHHHHHH!"

Bringing her foot down after having 'helped' him down, Kagome walks calmly to the edge and, with her hands behind her back; she looks down with an innocently curious expression at Link's prone figure.

"Are you alright?"

A groan reached her ears.

"You will pay."

Jumping down, Kagome watched as Link rolled over and got back on his feet.

"It's not nice to threaten people, you know."

"You KICKED me off of a ledge."

A dark eyebrow raised in question.

With a roll of his eyes, Link says one thing before beginning the search for the Kikwi.

"Payback."

"I'll be waiting."

Unsheathing his sword, Link set about dowsing for the little creature.

It took a few tries, mainly because the dang thing would run each time Link found him, they finally cornered it.

Lying itself on the ground, it assumed its camouflaged position.

Link stood over it with his arms crossed and a raised eyebrow.

Kagome just looked at it with a strange gleam in her eye.

When nothing happened, the Kikwi raised its head and looked around in confusion.

"Huh? You don't want to…eat me?

"Kwee…And come to think of it, why did you fight off all those red monsters?"

Link opened his mouth, but was interrupted.

"Kee-paleep! I'm Machi. I'm a Kikwi. You seem OK, even though you're scary. Thanks for helping me."

"That's weird, kee-koo. A little while ago I ran into another funny animal like you, but that one had yellow hair."

The two share a look.

Turning back, Link questions him.

"Zelda?"

The Kikwi looks confused.

"What's a Zelda? I don't know who this girl was, koo-kwee, but she was in a bunch of trouble when I saw her. A pack of those mean red guys were after her, kwee, but she escaped with the Kikwi elder."

Fi appears and scares the poor thing.

Feeling sorry for it, Kagome bends down and picks him up, cuddling him close.

Link looks at her like she's crazy before turning his attention back to Fi.

"Master, we have obtained new information on Zelda's current status. This information indicates that she was assailed by monsters but somehow evaded capture. However, I infer that she is still in significant danger. Furthermore, my analysis suggests that this Kikwi most likely produces a false-positive dowsing reaction due to previous direct contact with Zelda. Using this hypothesis, I theorize there is an 85% chance that the Kikwi elder will also generate a dowsing reaction for the same reason. I propose you continue dowsing to search for Zelda."

She disappears.

The Kikwi in Kagome's arms stops shaking and looks around, turning to Link.

"You really spooked me, kwee…You keep some very strange company, friend."

Kagome pouts as he wiggles to be let down.

After dusting himself off, he looks back up to speak.

"Kee-paleep…It sounds like you're set on finding this friend and the elder. If you're heading that way anyway, kwee, would you mind telling our elder that I'm safe?"

Kagome nods.

"Cheer up, koo-weep! I bet your friend is safe with our elder."

Backing up and drawing his sword, Link begins to dowse for Zelda once more.

Following the glow of the sword, he looks up to find it pointing at another sandy slope.

"You have GOT to be kidding me."

Kagome tilts her head in thought.

"Strange place for a plant to grow."

Beside her, Link bends his knees and takes off up the slope.

"Holy…!"

Another plant with teeth pops up from the middle of the slope.

Moving fast, Link is able to run around it and make it to the top.

The plant sees Kagome and stares at her.

Her eyes widen as a small boulder appears at the top of the hill and begins to roll down, crushing the plant in its path.

Moving to the side, she watches as it rolls past.

Looking back up, she sees Link crouched down with his arms resting on his bent legs, a smirk on his face.

With narrowed eyes, Kagome runs up the hill, ready to hit him.

Reaching the top, she is shocked when Link grabs her around the waist and throws her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!"

Link whistles as she beats upon his shielded back.

Narrowing her eyes, Kagome is still as the sound of rushing water reaches her ears.

"You better not."

Her captor is silent for a moment.

"I think better."

Moving her into a carrying position, Link begins to swing her.

"1…2…3!"

"LIIIINK!"

*SPLASH*

Sitting up, a soaked Kagome glares up the laughing fool.

"I told you I would do it."

Continuing to glare, her eyes widen as she sees something behind him.

She begins to scramble out of the water.

"Trouble!"

Link draws his sword as he spins around, blocking his opponent's weapon.

Forcing the other sword up, he slashes at the unprotected belly of the beast.

Kagome stands beside Link as they watch it disappear.

Link looks to Kagome as he sheaths his sword.

"These things are starting to get annoying."

"Uh-huh."

Link blinks at her glare.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Using her hand, she motions up and down her wet body.

Link follows with his eyes.

"Hey, when did those get there?"

The growl coming from her throat helps him to realize that he _may _have said the wrong thing.

Clapping his hands together, he turns down the worn path and continues on.

"Let's get going, we won't find that elder just standing around here."


	8. Hide and Seek, Kikwi Style!

Here is the next exciting installment of Timeless Distance!

I would like to thank Stebba stud28 for the great review!

I hope you all enjoy the new chapter and I can't wait to read your reviews!

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

* * *

Looking for the Kikwi elder, Link was mentally beating himself up.

'I'm surprised I'm not dead yet,' he thought to himself. 'But seriously, I'm pretty sure I would have noticed _those_ before. I didn't even know they came in that size!'

Trying to be sneaky, Link looks over at Kagome and eyes her from head to toe.

'She's certainly not the little stick I knew as a kid.'

The two continue to follow the path until it stops before a large gap.

The two look across to see a huge Kikwi standing in the middle of some flowers.

"How are we supposed to get over there?"

Link lets out a breath as he looks around.

He stops as something catches his eye.

"Maybe that rope there."

Kagome looks to where he is pointing.

Sure enough, attached to a stake, was the end of a rope.

The other end was tied around an overhead branch.

"Somebody is making this easy for us."

"Are we really going to complain?"

"Not right now," she says. "But I might eventually."

Cutting the rope from the stake, after making salad out of the toothed-plant guarding it, the two swung across to the other side and approached the large Kikwi.

Kagome pokes it with a finger.

"Excuse me?"

Standing up, the Kikwi towers over them and looks down on their wide-eyed expressions.

"Kweeeee-heee…I am Bucha, the Kikwi elder. "I saw the way you spotted me through my ingenious camouflage. Kweee, you are clearly master woodsmen."

The two exchange bewildered looks before returning their attention to the pear-shaped creature.

Kagome stepped forward.

"Where is Zelda?"

Bucha furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Zelda…? Ah, the girl creature with the blonde hair. She looked like one of your kind," he gives a nod. "Yes, she was with me, kweeee."

The two smiled at each other, they finally had a lead!

"But now is not the time for such talk…The woods are full of monsters. I am worried about my missing tribe. Kweeee…The shock and worry has made my memories of the girl quite hazy…"

'He's blackmailing us,' Kagome thought in shock.

"It was actually one of your tribe who told us to find you."

The elder looks shocked.

"What? You say you've met some of my people, kweee?"

Link nods his head.

"Yes, he said his name was Machi."

A relieved look crosses over the elder's features.

"Kweee…So Machi is safe, eh?"

He begins to look conflicted.

"Ahhh, but the monsters! They are still lurking in the forest. I dare not leave this spot."

The giant forest creature looks down at them with pleading eyes.

"Three Kikwis are still unaccounted for. Could I ask you to search for them and make sure they are safe, kweee? I am worried sick for my fellow Kikwis. If you could calm my fears, I might be able to remember more about where the girl you seek went off to, kwee."

Kagome looks over to Link, who gives a defeated nod.

Fi decides to make her entrance.

"Learning that Zelda is no longer with the Kikwi elder is an unfortunate setback. But he may still have useful information. Taking this into account, I calculate an 85% probability that your quest will be aided if you find the lost Kikwis for the elder."

As Fi returns to the sword, Kagome looks at the elder.

"Alright, we'll find them for you. But please try to remember what happened to my sister."

She turns and walks back to the rope, Link following.

Neither sees the elder's eyes widen in surprise.

They stop at the ledge and begin speaking in hushed voices.

The dark haired female looks to her companion.

"So where do we start?"

Unsheathing the sword, Link holds it. His eyes closed in concentration.

Eyes opening, Link slowly moves the sword around, waiting for the glow.

Once obtained, they look in the direction the sword is pointing to and see a small opening just to the right of the Kikwi elder.

Kagome makes her way to it as Link places his sword back in its scabbard.

Looking behind her, she gives him a warning glare.

"You wait until at the other side. I will not have you staring at my butt as we're crawling through here."

Link blinks before leaning back and taking a look.

"Huh, you do have a butt."

Hitting him in the arm, Kagome begins to crawl through the hole.

Once on the other side of the tunnel, she hollers back at Link.

"Ok, you're turn."

Waiting, she looks around the inside of the tree the tunnel led to.

On the opposite side of the tunnel, is a vine covered ledge.

Walking up to it, she brings up her hands to grasp some of the vines.

"Careful."

She looks over her shoulder to see Link emerge from the tunnel.

"I will be."

Looking back to the task at hand, she carefully raises herself up the vines.

Reaching the ledge, she pulls herself up and looks down at Link.

"These vines are pretty strong; you'll have no problem climbing them."

With a skeptical look, Link walks to the wall and begins to climb.

He is soon standing by Kagome at the top.

He looks at her.

"So, how is your sense of balance?"

A tightrope lay before them.

She looks at him before stepping onto the rope.

"Better than yours, I imagine."

With a calming breath, Kagome raises her arms up and slowly places one foot in front of the other as she walks across the rope.

It seemed like hours had gone by before she was able to place both feet back on solid ground.

Letting out a relieved breath, she turned around to see Link already on the rope.

She bent over laughing as she saw his arms swing wildly, trying to keep from falling.

"Quit laughing."

"No!"

Her breath hitches as he falls over.

Her heart restarts as he catches himself on the rope with his hands.

Looking at the distance remaining, Link decided to forego the balancing act, and just carried himself the rest of the way.

A foot away from the end, he swung himself up and jumped onto the ledge.

He looked over at the dark haired girl as he rubbed his arms with a wince.

"That was not fun."

"Didn't look like it," she agreed.

Rolling his shoulders and hearing his back pop, he began to walk.

"Oh, well. Let's get going."

Rolling her eyes, she followed.

Reaching yet another ledge (boy, these people like their ledges, don't they), she was quickly pulled to the ground by Link.

She turned her head to yell at him when he covered her mouth with his hand.

Pointing forward with his eyes, she looked in the direction and saw another red monster.

It was looking up in a tree and waving its sword.

Both eyes followed where the monster was looking and saw a Kikwi stuck up in the branches.

She turns to Link and whispers.

"Why did we stop, there's only one of them."

He kept his gaze on the monster as he answered.

"There is something different about this one."

"It has a hat, how scary."

She moves to get up.

"You stay and hide then, I'll go hurt it."

Link in unable to catch her as she jumps off the ledge.

As if sensing her presence, the monster turns to look at her.

Taking a horn from its belt, it gives a loud call.

"Uh-oh."

From nowhere, four other monsters appear and charge her.

Hearing wind whistling behind her, she turns to see a black sword coming at her.

The monster holding the sword suddenly disappears, the smoke it leaves clearing to reveal Link.

"Are you gonna listen next time?"

She gives him a shrug.

"Probably not."

She charges the one holding the horn.

Blue eyes roll to the heavens before turning their attention back to the matter at hand.

With a little experience under his belt, Link makes quick work of the three remaining monsters.

"Look what I got!"

Sheathing his sword, he turns his companion with a curious expression.

Looking up at him with a beaming smile, she holds the monsters horn in her hands.

He gives her a blank stare.

"Really?"

She draws it to her chest and pouts.

"I wanted it."

Link buries his head in his hands.

Ignoring him, she places her new toy in her bag before walking up to the base of the tree.

"Kikwi!"

They both look up towards the squeaky little voice.

The Kikwi is waving down at them.

He looks around nervously.

"You fought off all those red guys. So does that mean you're…good guys? See, I've got this problem. My legs have turned to jelly and I can't get down. Think you could help me, kwee?"

The two look to each other.

"If we could knock that vine down, one of us could climb up."

"What about your knife?"

She shook her head.

"I'll end up cutting it."

Crossing his arms behind his head, Link lets out a breath.

"How are we going to get him down?"

Kagome slowly looks at Link with a spark in her eyes.

Slowly, so as to not draw his attention, she crept behind him and raised her hands.

*THUNK*

"Ow…"

Apparently, Kagome's idea of jarring the tree using Link was a good one.

Shaking, the tree released its hold on the vine and caused the little Kikwi to fall.

Luckily, Kagome was able to catch it before it hit the ground.

Link walked over, rubbing his head, as Kagome put the Kikwi on the ground.

The Kikwi looked up at them.

"That, uh…was effective."

Link gives a small glare to the smiling female.

"Anyway, thanks to you I'm saved, kee-paleep!"

Link crouched down.

"Your elder asked us to look for you and your friends. He was worried those monsters would get you."

The little guy blushed.

"Really? The elder was worried about me? Well, I'm glad to hear he's safe, kwee-koo. My name's Lopsa. If you see the elder, can you please tell him where I am? Oh kwee…My legs are still shaking."

Telling the Kikwi they would, they grabbed hold of the vine and swung out of the enclosed area.

A giant log blocked the path ahead.

Combining their strength, they managed to roll it off the small ledge.

"Wow."

Kagome looked around in awe of the sight before her.

A large tiered structure of white stone rose from the ground.

Most of the walls and bannisters were beautifully covered in moss and vines.

Being careful to avoid the patrolling monster, Kagome ran ahead of Link and up the stairs.

To her right was a path a top of yet another ledge.

To her left was another small set of stairs.

Walking up the few steps, she finds herself on a viewing platform.

The whole forest lay before her eyes.

"This is nice."

She looks over to see Link looking out at the forest.

The two just stand there, feeling the warm sun and cool breeze come together in harmony around them.

After a few moments, Kagome's voice broke the peaceful silence.

"I would love to live here."

Link hums in agreement.

"Ever since we were kids, you could always be found near a tree or a lot of plants up in Skyloft."

She nods with a smile.

She looks back at him as she hears him draw his sword.

He answered her unasked question.

"This is a good spot to dowse for the other Kikwis."

She nods once more and steps back.

Putting down his sword, he looks at her.

"There's one here."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he points to the right at another ledge. "Right there."

Shrugging her shoulders, the two make their way over to the vines that lead to the ledge.

The top of the ledge is covered in grass, making it hard to see the Kikwi.

Using his sword, Link cuts down the grass, soon leaving only the Kikwi.

Standing up, the Kikwi begins talking to itself.

"I've been discovered! And here I thought I had a good hiding place, kee…"

"I thought it was the best hiding I've seen," says Kagome.

The Kikwi blushes.

"I'm Erla. You won't find another Kikwi in these woods that's half as good at hiding as I am. Except the elder of course. Kwee!"

Link looks down at the small creature.

"It was actually the elder that asked us to find you."

Erla looked shocked.

"You met the elder? And he's OK? Phew, glad to hear it, kwee! If you see him again, could you please tell him I'm here?"

With a goodbye to the Kikwi, Link and Kagome climb back down to search.

They come across a small tunnel, like before.

And also like before, they crawl through ("I am not staring at your ass!" "Quit lying, I feel you staring!" "Kind of hard not too when it takes up the whole tunnel!" *THUNK* "Will you quit kicking me!").

Climbing up to where part of a stone wall remained, they found a hole.

They look at each other and shrug before jumping.

Finding a hidden path, they follow it.

At the end of the path, is a tree, a bush and a Kikwi.

Link walks over and pokes it with his finger.

The Kikwi stands up and begins cowering.

"Don't eat me! I taste TERRIBLE! Let me go, kwee!"

Kagome giggles.

"We're not here to eat you, the elder asked us to make sure you were alright."

The Kikwi opens one eye to look around, before standing up and looking at them properly.

"Huh? The elder was worried about me? I'm glad to hear he's safe, kwee! I'm Oolo. If you meet the elder, tell him I'm here, kee-paleep! I don't know if it's safe yet…I'm going to stay here and wait awhile longer for those monsters to go away."

Fi decides to pop out and scare the poor thing.

"I am not detecting any additional dowsing responses in the area. I suggest you go speak with the Kikwi elder."

She flies back into the sword, much to the relief of Oolo.

Leaving the Kikwi, they make their way back to the elder.

It took a while, but they eventually found their way through the natural maze of the forest.

"Kwee! So all my fellow Kikwis are well. And they want me to stop worrying? Aha, excellent! They know me too well. You have a real talent for finding whatever is missing, kweee. I don't know who you are or where you come from, but you have my thanks."

Kagome opened her mouth to speak when the elder continued on.

"Kwee hee hee, I feel much less worried now! I believe I just remembered where that young lady went!"

They gave each other relieved looks.

"That young girl…Zelda—was that her name? Yes…it's all coming back to me. She said she had to travel to the temple deep within these woods, kweee…Oho! I tried to warn her about how dangerous it was there, but the clever little thing vaulted off my belly and ran off on her own just the same."

He pointed in the direction of the viewing platform.

"I think she headed down that way toward the temple, kwee…but be sure to take great care if you follow her. That area is crawling with monsters."

He looks back down with a look of surprise on his face.

"Oho! I almost forgot, kwee! As a reward for finding all of my fellows Kikwis, I will give you a precious Kikwi heirloom. Let me just fetch it for you right now, kweee. Pardon me a moment…"

Link grabs Kagome and drags her away before the giant Kikwi falls on top of them.

The bush on his back springs open and out shoots a slingshot.

The elder stands back up.

"With that slingshot, kwee, you should be able to find a path into the deep woods where the temple is."

He points to a curled up vine.

"To start, why not try shooting that curled-up vine over there?"

Taking the slingshot from Link, Kagome takes careful aim and fires.

The vine uncurls.

Making their way back to the stone structure, Kagome stops.

Link looks back at her in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

Kagome looks up at the sky, then back to him.

"It will be getting dark soon," she says. "We should probably make camp for the night. We won't be able to navigate these woods in the dark."

Seeing her logic, Link agrees.

Setting up a fire within the open walkway of the structure, the catch a few fish to eat before getting some rest.

Things will probably get harder from here on out.


	9. Skyview Temple

Thank you Stebba for your review.

Serenity Isihimoto, Narugami and Kira1993 get a thank you for favoriting the story.

I would also like to welcome Serenity Isihimoto and Narugami to my group of followers.

I hope you all enjoy the new chapter!

Remember, reviews keep Link sexy!

Disclaimer: I still do not own anything!

* * *

The path leading to the temple was pretty straight forward, so it did not take them long to find themselves in front of the doors.

"How do we get in?"

The door to the temple was sealed shut, with no visible way to unlock it.

Kagome leaned back against the door and rested her head against it.

She opened her eyes to look at Link, but stopped.

"Maybe using that?"

Link looked over with a confused expression.

Still looking up, Kagome pointed a finger in the direction of her gaze.

Right above them was a red crystal.

"Try shooting at it," Link suggested.

Pulling out the slingshot, she shot a seed at it.

The doors opened.

The inside of the doorway was dark; the only bit of light was a couple of glowing blue mushrooms.

Grabbing onto Kagome's hand, and giving a slight squeeze in assurance, Link led the way into the darkness of the Skyview Temple.

Entering a well-lit chamber, they found themselves on another set of curved stairs.

Trees and frosted plants grew throughout the hall, along with more of the hauntingly beautiful mushrooms.

Taking a step forward, they were halted by Fi.

"Master, I have bad news. The auras of many creatures reverberate throughout this temple. As a result, I can't isolate Zelda's aura. You will not be able to track her here."

Kagome's eyes widen in worry.

"Given the situation, I suggest you look around to see where we should go next."

Fi disappears.

Giving Kagome's arm a light tug, Link moves forward.

"We need to find your sister and get out of here before those monsters find us."

"Yeah."

Walking down the winding stairs, they are stopped once more, this time by Kagome.

"That," she said, staring ahead. "Is a huge freaking web."

Link unsheathes his sword.

"What is it with you and spiders?"

"I have no idea, I've always been afraid of them."

Cutting down the web, they continue on.

At the end of the hall, a barred door blocks their way.

"Well isn't this nice…what are you doing?"

Kagome had looked over to see Link climbing some vines.

"I think I saw a crystal up here, I'm going to…"

*THUD*

"You're going to fall?"

With a growl, Link stood back up.

"No, I'm going to chop that plant into little, tiny, pieces!"

With a raised brow, she watched him climb up, only to be knocked back down.

She eyed the slingshot in her hand.

'The elder did say it would stun enemies.'

As Link was making his way up yet again, she fired a seed at the weed.

It swayed around dizzily as Link finished climbing.

With a great swing of his sword, he beheaded the evil plant and moved on towards the crystal.

Hitting the crystal, he heard the scraping of metal as the bars moved out of the way.

The room beyond the door was very small. In the middle stood a platform that was level with the giant eye above the locked door.

Kagome shuddered.

"Now that is creepy."

Link points his sword into the air, readying a skyward strike.

Kagome places a hand on his arm.

"Wait."

He looks down at her.

"Look at the eye."

Looking over, Link blinks in surprise as he sees the eye focused on the tip of his sword.

Slowly, he moves the sword around, the eye continues to follow.

"This must be what that carving is about!"

Link narrows his eyes in confusion?

"Carving?"

"Look to the left."

Doing as he is told, Link grins at the picture before him.

"Make it dizzy, huh?"

Turning his attention back at the eye, he moves his sword in a continuous circle.

The eye soon begins to spin fast and eventually rolls back into its stone eyelid.

The stone eye snaps shut and falls to the ground, disappearing in a wisp of black smoke.

Link grins at the female beside him.

"I liked that enemy, it was easy!"

"Like the shop girl at the bazaar?"

The grin drops from his face.

"Not funny. That girl is creepy."

Link gives a shutter as he goes through the door, Kagome following with a grin on her face.

The next room was the central part of the chamber.

Trees and plants had grown throughout the large chamber, destroying much of it.

A three-way walkway still stood, connecting the entrance to a room on either side.

The way to the far door, however, was gone.

They walked over and looked at the gap.

After knocking a green monster in to the water, of course.

Link raises a brow at Kagome.

"Think we could jump it?"

She shrugs.

"Possibly. But what about that pretty lock on the door?"

"It would be kind of pointless, wouldn't it?"

The two looked around for a way out of the room.

Link was startled when Kagome whipped out her slingshot and fired just above his head.

"What was that for?!"

She merely pointed at the opening door behind him.

"Let me guess, a crystal?"

She smirked.

"Even better than keys."

Shaking his head, he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards the door.

"Another huge freaking web."

"I doubt the spiders are really that big."

There was silence as they halted their walk.

Turning to Link, Kagome began to hit his arm.

"You jinxed it!"

Apparently, Link was wrong.

Spiders do seem to get that big.

A giant black spider with skull like markings on its back hung before them.

Just to see what would happen; Kagome shot a seed at it.

The little pellet bounced off the hard exoskeleton.

"I don't think your sword will cut through."

Link nodded.

"It's just hanging there. Maybe if we can find a way to turn it around, I could cut the underbelly."

She took a few steps back.

"You have fun with that, I'll just wait over here and cheer you on."

With dry look in the girl's direction, Link put his plan into action.

Careful to avoid the beast as it swung towards him, Link was able to stab it in its unprotected underbelly.

It fell to the ground on its back and curled into itself as it turned black and burst into a cloud of smoke.

Together, they approached the stone tablet at the edge of the platform.

**Two doors lead to rooms left and**

**right, but they will only open**

**when the gemstones are struck.**

**One is above, one is below.**

They looked around for the crystals, but did not see any.

The swordsman looked to the girl beside him.

"Maybe they meant in that other room?"

She shrugged.

"Couldn't hurt to check."

Turning back the way they came, they looked around the large room for a crystal.

Link jumped off the walkway.

"I'll search for the one on the bottom."

She nodded as he walked on.

It had been about five minutes before his voice sounded.

"Found it!"

A cling was heard throughout the room as he hit the gem.

The bars on the other door rose.

Helping him back up, they went through the other door.

A weird looking green monster charged them, but he didn't last long.

"These are even uglier than the red ones."

He nodded in agreement.

Another giant spider blocked their way.

Instead of hanging around, it was securely on its web.

Looking for a way around it, Link spotted two curled up vines on the right side.

Pointing it out to Kagome, she shot them down.

With a running leap, Link swung himself to the other side.

Kagome followed him pretty well, until she landed.

Her foot slipped off the edge and she began to tumble back.

Quickly, Link grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her to his chest.

Wrapping his arms around her to steady her, they stood there until her heart stopped pounding,

"Ok, I'm good."

He released her with a smile.

"That's debatable."

Taking out his sword, he went to attack the two spiders.

He didn't notice the faint blush across her cheeks.

Turning her attention to the carnivorous plant that showed itself, she made quick work of it as she waited for Link.

"Hey Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

He pointed to one of the walls.

"Look what I found."

She walked to stand beside him and smiled.

Pulling out the slingshot, she hit the gem.

A sound from below drew there attention to the now rising water.

With a bewildered look at one another, they ran back to the door to see the central chamber.

Just as in the room before, the water level had risen.

A log that had been resting on the floor was now floating.

Kagome turns to her friend.

"Let's go back to that first room. Maybe we'll find the other crystal there."

With a nod, the two hurried to find the gem.

They lower themselves to the floor.

"Since that one was above, the next one should be below."

Walking along the edge, Kagome finds a crawl space.

"I found something!"

Making his way over to her, Link looks at the small space.

Kagome looks at him.

"I'll get this one."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, you get back up there in case this room floods like the last one."

With a nod, Link walks over to the vined wall and begins to climb.

Getting on her hands and knees, Kagome makes her way through the crawlspace.

The statue of a giant bird is waiting on the other end.

On its head rests a crystal.

"Good thing it was me who came."

Taking aim with her slingshot, she struck the gem.

As before, the water began to rise.

Floating on top of it, Kagome was raised high enough to grab onto some vines.

Pulling herself up into the hidden tunnel, made it to the little crawl space at the end.

Peeking her head out, she saw Link peering into the water, looking for her.

"Link."

Startled, he looks around.

"Up here."

He looks up to see her waving at him.

"I'm coming out, catch me."

Walking under the hole in the wall, he looks up.

"Alright."

Bringing her head back in, she scoots out feet first.

A brief fall and she lands in Link's arms.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she places her head on his shoulder at bats her eyes at him.

"My hero."

With a chuckle, he sets her on her feet and lightly pushes her in front of him.

"Let's go."

"We still need to find that key."

"Let's see if there are any new places to go now that the water level is all the way up."

Re-entering the central chamber, they look around.

Kagome spots something.

"Look over there."

Another log had risen up in front of some vines.

The vines led to another door.

Link nods.

"Let's go."

Killing the lone little spider on the wall, they climb up and enter the door.

They find themselves at the other end of the first room.

Where a giant spider is waiting.

Kagome walks over, drawing its attention.

While its distracted, Link stabs it.

Bye-bye spidey!

They now turn their attention to the treasure chest behind bars.

"Oh look, it's the eye again."

Link draws his sword.

"And it looks like it brought a friend."

Placing himself so that both eyes are on him, he begins to make a circle with his sword.

Just as before, the eyes soon become dizzy and fall off the wall.

The bars guarding the chest lift.

Kneeling before it, Kagome lifts the lid and pulls out the key.

She holds it up to Link with a smirk.

Helping her up, they make their way back to the central chamber and approach the locked door.

Using the key, they go through the door and into the deeper part of the temple.


	10. Demon Lord Ghirahim

Thank you to all my reviews, favoriters and followers!

Hope you guys like the chapter!

Disclaimer: Me no own!

* * *

The room they entered was a circle.

In the center was egg shaped dome.

Walking around the room within the room, they soon find the barred door.

Firing a seed at the gem above, they are now able to enter.

They look back in shock as the door re-bars itself behind them.

"I don't like this, Link."

"Me either."

Looking around, they see a pile of bone in the center of the room.

Their eyes widen as the bone begin hopping around, putting themselves together piece by piece.

A skeleton warrior with two swords now stands before them.

Drawing their blades, they prepare for the fight.

The charge the skeleton, but have no luck hitting it.

They pull back to catch their breath.

Link narrows his eyes at the enemy's stance.

"He's leaving an opening."

"What?"

"I'm going to attack, watch how he positions his swords when I approach."

"Ok."

Watching Link approach, she turns her gaze to their opponent.

It brings it swords up horizontally, protecting its head and legs.

The abdomen is wide open.

Kagome slowly begins to understand.

Each time the skeleton positions his weapons, it is leaving a large area unprotected.

Seeing Link get thrown back, she charges.

The two take turns striking the enemy until it is defeated.

A glow from the center of the room keeps them on guard.

A treasure chest appears.

Putting away their weapons, the give each other confused looks.

Kagome motions to it.

"I opened the last one."

"Fair enough."

Kagome stands behind Link as he opens the chest.

"Oh, wow."

"What?"

He pulls out a large bracelet with a beetle on top.

"What is it?"

Fi makes an appearance.

"You have acquired a new item. Analysis of this object's insect-like profile and wings indicates it can fly. The sharp structure on the front of the device can sever threads and deliver a blow to smaller objects."

A boyish gleam enters Link's eyes as Fi disappears.

He narrows his eyes at Kagome's curious expression and holds it possessively against him.

"Mine."

She blinks before rolling her eyes.

"Then how about using it to get us out of here?"

Taking aim, he lets the little bug fly.

Magically able to control it, he makes it hit the gem outside, opening the door.

Leaving the room, they walk around, looking for the exit.

They come across as open door.

Opening it, they find themselves in a multileveled room.

The barely intact stairs lead them to another door, while the stairs leading to the next level are broken too much for them to cross.

They decide to enter the room ahead for now.

The door locks behind them as a giant spider falls before them.

The closeness of the spider makes Kagome freeze.

Sensing her fear, the spider shoots some webbing at her.

Link is quick to tackle her out of the way.

Lifting his head, he catches a glimpse of vines.

Bringing her to her feet, he pushes Kagome in that direction.

"Go up to the next floor, I'll take care of this."

"But…"

"See if there is anything up there that can help."

She took a hesitant step back.

"Ok."

Running over to the wall, she climbs the vines and lands on the next level.

What meets her eyes causes her to blink in surprise.

"That'll work."

Link is trying to kill the spider when Kagome's voice reaches him.

"Link! Draw it over here to the edge!"

Giving her a quick glance, he nods.

Leading the spider over, Link makes it under the stone floor above.

The Spider approaches and is ready to pounce when a stone block falls over the edge and flattens it.

Link looks at in shock.

"What the…?"

Kagome's voice sounds from above.

Craning his neck to look at her, she speaks.

"I found something."

He looks back at the block and scoffs.

"I'll say."

Link uses the block the get in view of all three of the eyes guarding a chest.

Kagome, since it's her turn, opens it to find a key.

They leave the door and enter back into the previous room.

They judge the distance to the broken and stairs.

Kagome shakes her head.

"Way too far."

She sees a flash of red on the other side.

"There is a crystal over there," she says, turning to Link. "Why not use your new toy to hit it?"

He shrugs.

"Wouldn't hurt."

Setting the beetle free, he maneuvers it past the trees and the spider until it strikes the gem.

Water begins to fill the room, giving them a way across.

Running past the large spider, they find a crawl space and leave the room.

Kagome turned and glared at the closed door.

"I am getting really tired of being afraid of those things."

"Me too."

She gives the smirking boy a look.

They continue to walk along the outer rim of the room, looking for a way out.

They soon come across a locked door.

On the other side of a tight rope.

"Well, doesn't this look fun."

Link rolled his eyes at her sarcasm and proceeded forward.

"Oh, come on!"

He was stopped as the evil plants with teeth lowered themselves from the ceiling.

He glares up at them.

"I don't have time for this."

Loading up his Beetle, he pauses as Kagome steps next to him with her slingshot.

It was easy cutting the weeds down when they were stunned.

Carefully crossing over, they use the key on the locked door.

They step into the hallway beyond the door and wince as they hear the bars cover the door.

Link looks down at the girl beside him.

"I am really starting to hate that."

She nods in agreement as they continue forward.

Link cuts down the remains of two wooden doors and they enter another round room.

Kagome stops, her eyes widen.

"What in the name of all that is good is that?!"

A giant three-headed worm with skulls for heads is crawling around the room.

"Maybe it's friendly?"

Their green eyes turn red as the two approach.

"Yeah Link," she says. "This thing looks real friendly to me."

"Sarcasm not needed."

"I beg to differ."

The two dive out of the way as the worm lunges for them.

Link draws his sword and cuts off two of the heads.

"That's not right, I cut those off!"

The heads had grown back.

The heads move in s straight line and Kagome takes her turn.

Drawing her knife in line with the heads, the worn falls over dead.

Link looks between Kagome and the creature with a gob smacked expression.

"What the hell?!

She looks at him with an innocent expression.

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what'?! How did you do that?"

She shrugged.

"It looked like all heads needed to be hit at once."

He swordsman pouted.

"Oh, stop it," she admonished. "It was my turn to take out a big ugly thing anyway."

He seemed pacified for now.

"Fine," he said. "You win this time, but I get the next new bad guy."

She looks at him like he's crazy.

"Ok, whatever you say."

With a nod, Link led the way to the newly opened door.

Kagome just shook her head behind him.

The bright light of day shined at the end of the tunnel.

Cutting down a spider just hanging there, Link jumped over the large hole to the other side.

He turned around to see Kagome backing up before taking a running leap.

Like Link, she manages to grasp the ledge with her hands.

Unlike Link, the stone begins to crumble beneath her fingers.

She closes her eyes as she loses her grip and starts to fall.

A hand grabs on to hers, causing her eyes to open.

Link struggled to pull her up.

Managing to place her feet on the stone wall of the crumbling structure, she climbs up as he pulls.

With a final yank, Link is able to pull her up safely.

He falls back as she crashes into his chest.

Rolling over, she lays on the ground beside him as they catch their breath.

"When we stop for supplies," she panted. "We're getting a damn rope."

Link only has the energy to nod in reply.

Finally getting their breathing under control, the climbed to their feet and continued on.

Climbing a small set of steps, they saw a giant golden door across a deep chasm.

The only way across was to walk on a rope.

An ugly green monster stood guard on the other side.

Kagome turned to her friend.

"You go first this time; I'll keep it stunned so it won't bother you."

"Just don't hit me."

"I make no promises."

Link began mumbling a prayer to the goddess.

Kagome couldn't hear what he was saying, but she was pretty sure it had something to with her.

And, no, the look Link was giving her as he muttered under his breath had nothing to do with that thought.

Readying her slingshot, she took aim and shot the monster, allowing Link time to get moving.

It took two more shots before Link made it across.

"Hurry it up! I'm getting low on seeds."

Finishing off the monster, he turned and shouted back.

"It's not my fault you have poor aim!"

He turned and felt a sharp pain on his backside.

"Shit!"

Rubbing the spot, he turned to glare at the female.

Landing on the other side, Kagome looked up to see Link's glare.

"What?"

"I told you not to hit me!"

"And I told you that I make no promises."

They stood before the large door and found an interesting lock.

"We don't have a key like that."

Kagome gave him an annoyed look.

"We don't have any keys."

Looking around, she noticed a line of curled vines.

Counting her seeds, she found just enough to hit them all.

Hitting each one, she made a path to a hole in a wall that held an ornate chest.

"Be right back."

She ran and jumped onto the first vine, ignoring Link's shouts for her to return.

Carefully crossing over, she made it to the hole.

Opening the chest, she found an odd shaped key.

Placing it in her pouch, she made her way back to the door.

As soon as she came up to Link, he grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her a shake.

"Will you stop doing that?!"

Wide cerulean looked into worried blue.

Moving her arms, she wrapped them around his torso.

"I'm sorry," she said. She let go and reached into her pouch. "But I have the key!"

Without a word, Link takes the key and manages to fit it into the lock.

The doors open, yet neither move.

"I can't help, or protect you if you keep running off."

"I don't…"

Link turns, eyes blazing.

"Yes, you do!"

He takes a breath to calm himself.

"Remember when that spider showed up? You froze, Kagome. It would have killed you! And what about when you nearly fell to your death, twice?!"

Seeing her eyes brimming with tears, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Your one of my best friends," he says softly. "If something were to happen to you, and I could have done something to help, I would never forgive myself."

He continues to hold her as she silently cries, her muffled 'sorry' reaching his ears.

They stayed that way for a while, until Kagome had calmed down

"Are you alright now?"

She nods her head against his chest.

Pushing her shoulders back gently, he looks down.

Placing a hand on her cheek, he uses the pad of his thumb to wipe away the tear trail along her cheek.

"Let's go find your sister and go home, ok?"

She nods her head and watches as Link walks ahead of her.

Wiping the last of her tears away, she follows.

The walk into, yet another, round room.

A bright flash halts them in their tracks.

As the light fades, they see a golden door.

Standing before the door, a figure in a red cloak, holding a sword.

Raising the sword to strike, the figure stops and the sword disappears.

Without turning around, the figure speaks.

"Look who it is…"

The figure turns around to reveal a pale man with white hair.

"I thought that tornado I stirred up would have tossed and torn you apart, yet here you are. Not in pieces."

He turns his attention back to the door.

"Not that your life or death had any consequence."

Link's eyes narrow.

"It's just the girl that matters now, and I can sense her here…just beyond this door."

Kagome growls low in her throat.

"Yes, we plucked Her Majesty from her perch in the clouds, and now she's ours."

He lets out an exaggerated sigh.

"Oh, but listen to me. I'm being positively uncivil. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Demon Lord who presides over this land you look down upon, this world you call the surface. You may call me Ghirahim."

"I think I'll call you crazy," Kagome mutters under her breath.

Calling himself a Demon Lord struck something hidden within Kagome's mind.

"In truth, I very much prefer to be indulged with my full title: Lord Ghirahim. But I'm not fussy."

Knowing something bad was about to happen, they drew their respective blades.

"Did you really just draw your blades? Foolish children."

He turns to face them with a mocking smile on his face.

"By all rights the girl should have fallen into our hands already."

A look of hatred crossed over his features.

"She was nearly ours when that loathsome servant of the goddess snatched her away."

The room darkened and the ground began to shake.

"Do you have any idea how that made me feel inside? Furious! Outraged! Sick with anger!"

Their eyes widened as he disappeared.

They looked around as his voice echoed from within the chamber.

"This turn of events has left me with a strong appetite for bloodshed."

Without making a noise, he crept up behind Kagome and wrapped an arm around her, making her freeze.

"Still…it hardly seems fair, being of my position, to take all of my anger out on you. Which is why I promise out front not to murder you…No I'll just beat you within an inch of your life!"

He sticks out his tongue to lick her cheek, but finds herself being pulled from the creep and placed behind Link's protective form.

The Demon Lord chuckles darkly before throwing his head back and laughing, his cloak fading away.

With a sick smile, he approaches them.

"Remember."

Kagome looks up to Link in confusion.

He looks at her from the corner of his eye.

"You got the last one."

"But…"

"Try and get to Zelda. I'll keep him busy."

"Be careful."

Not waiting for a response, she runs over to the door as Link charges the albino freak.

Unable to open the door, she turns back to watch the fight.

The so called 'Demon Lord' seems to be simply playing with Link, using only his hand to block.

Eventually, he calls upon his own sword.

Charging Link, he is stunned as Link blocks him with his shield.

Enabling Link to land some fierce blows.

The game continued until Ghirahim stopped and pointed his sword at Link.

"Well…You put up more of a fight than I would have thought possible out of such a soft boy. But don't clap for yourself quite yet. That sword of yours is the only reason you still live."

With a dramatic sigh, he continues.

"I fear I spent far too long teasing and toying with you. The girl's presence has all but faded from this place, which means there's no reason to linger."

Kagome's eyes widen as she looks back at the door.

"Run and play, sky children. Run and play this time. Get in my way again, though, and you're dead."

With a cold smile on his face, he disappears from the room.

Light once more enters the room, illuminating it to its full glory.

The door behind Kagome begins to glow.

As the two approach it, it fades away.

Running up the stairs beyond the door, they enter a spring.

The warm sun bathes its light over the area as a calm breeze blows.

The feeling of peace surrounds them as they approach the altar in the middle of the spring.

At the bottom of the altar, is the same relic found inside the goddess statue.

"Think a Skyward Strike should do it."

Kagome shrugs.

"I don't see why not."

Raising his sword into the air, he waits for it to charge before bringing it down in one swift movement.

As soon as he sheaths the sword, Fi appears and stands beside the altar.

"Master," she says. "I have a message written in the language of the gods of old. Allow me to translate for you."

_From the edge of time I guide you, the ones chosen to carry out the goddessess's mission._

_The spirit maiden who descended from the clouds must travel to two sacred places to purify her body._

_You stand in one of these places: Skyview Spring. The other is known as the Earth Spring._

_This second spring is hidden away deep within the scorched earth of Eldin._

_The spirit maiden, ever mindful of the heavy task entrusted to her, has set out for this second sacred place._

The neck of the goddess statue begins to glow.

The ball of light heads towards Link, turning into another piece of stone tablet with a red gem.

Fi returns to the sword.

Link turns to Kagome.

"I guess we head home."

She nods her head.

"It will give us a chance to restock," she narrows her eyes at him. "And also give me a chance to treat those wounds you're trying to hide from me."

Link rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

"You noticed, huh."

She pokes his arm, causing him to wince.

Sighing in defeat, the two make their way back to through the temple and approach the bird statue in front of the temple's entrance.

With a gust of wind, the statue sends them back into the sky.

Back to home.


	11. Back to Skyloft

You guys get a two for one deal today!

Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

* * *

Released into the darkening sky, they called for their Loftwings to take them back to the Academy.

Landing in front of the Sparring Hall, Kagome turned to Link.

"I'll go to the bazaar and stock up while you go put the tablet in the altar."

Link nods.

"Where should we meet back up?"

"Your room."

He blinks in shock.

"_My _room?! Why?"

She fixed him with a stare that made him fidget.

"So I can check over those wounds you got from that crazy guy in the temple."

He sighed in defeat.

"All right, all right. I'll go wait in my room like a good little boy."

She pats him on the head as he scowls at her.

"There you go, now get moving. We need to get to that spring before that freak does."

Link waved her off as he made his way to the statue.

"Yeah, yeah. Go have fun shopping or whatever."

As soon as he was out of earshot, she smirked and began bouncing his wallet in her hand.

"Don't worry, I will."

Whistling a merry tune, she walked into the bazaar.

After about an hour of haggling and conversing, she was finally able to make her way back to the Academy.

Walking into her room, she changed into her regular clothes before gathering her healing supplies and walking downstairs to Link's room.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

A muffled voice sounded from within.

"Come in."

Walking into the room, she shut the door behind her.

Link was in the process of taking off his white under shirt.

His boots already off, leaving him only in his pants.

A faint blush dusted her cheeks as she took in his form.

He wasn't overly built like Groose, but he was no Strich either.

Taking notice of the red lines across the exposed part of his body, she went into full healer mode.

"Ok," she said. "Sit on the bed while I get some warm water."

Link obeyed without a word.

She returned shortly after and set the bowl of water on the desk.

Submerging a cloth into the water, she wrung it out before carefully cleaning the deepest of his cuts.

"Ouch."

She came to a particularly bad on across his left shoulder blade.

"Yeah," he agreed. "You say that just seeing it, I'm the one feeling it."

She gave a small wince.

"You're about to feel it a bit more."

He turned his head with a curious expression.

"What do you…SHIT!"

He tried to move away from her, but she kept a firm hold.

"This is a pretty deep cut, it looks like an infection is already trying to set."

She turns to look at him.

"I'm going to have to dig a bit to make sure this gets clean," she pauses in thought. "You might want to lie on the bed while I do this."

Moving away, she waits for him to lie down.

"On your stomach, genius."

Link grumbles as he moves into position.

Placing his head on his crossed arms, he starts as he feels her climb on top of him.

Turning his head to look back, he questions her.

"What are you doing?"

Leaning over to reach her supplies, she answers.

"Making it easier for me to clean that cut, lay back down."

Link stays as still as possible as she prods and cleans the wound.

The pressure on his back finally let up.

"I just need to bandage you up, and that will be it."

"Not as bad as you thought."

"Considering how many times you got thrown around, not _nearly_ as much as I thought."

Sitting up, Link put his regular shirt back on as Kagome cleaned up.

"I was lucky he was just toying with me."

Kagome wordlessly nods.

Walking towards the door, she gives him some instructions.

"Sleep on your stomach tonight, without a shirt, and I'll change the bandages before we head out in the morning."

"Will do. Goodnight Kagome."

"Goodnight Link."

~* The Next Morning *~

"Ow, ow ow, ow, ow."

"This is why I told you to sleep on your stomach and without a shirt."

"You didn't mention why!"

Kagome was currently peeling the bandages from his wounds.

The blood from his wounds, along with the added pressure of sleeping on them, caused the bandages to stick to the wound.

"Are you going to listen next time I bandage you up?"

"If it will keep this from happening again, yes!"

Kagome smirks at him.

Finally removing the bloodied bandages, she places a salve on the wounds before placing another bandage.

"All done."

"Yes!"

Link eagerly jumps up and puts his shirts and chainmail back on.

He turns to Kagome as he fastens his sword and shield to his back.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I have everything packed and ready to go."

He nods.

"It looks like the quickest way to get to the new rift is to take off near the waterfall."

"Sounds like fun," she gets up from the bed. "Let's get to it."

Walking over the waterfall, they look out to the rift.

"Looks pretty close," says Kagome.

"Closer than the other one, anyway."

Diving off the platform, they call their Loftwings and fly to the rift in the barrier.


	12. Eldin Volcano

Disclaimer: I still own nothing!

* * *

Flying directly over the hole, their Loftwings drop them once more.

Pulling out their Sailcloths, they slowly drifted down.

Kagome turns to Link.

"It's pretty hot here."

"No kidding," he replied. "Did you pack extra water by any chance?"

"A few extra skins, but we better hope this place has a few springs, just in case."

They finally made it to the ground.

Fi appeared before them as they put away their Sailcloths.

"Master, this is Eldin Volcano. It is an active volcano rich with the power of the earth."

The two Skyloftians look up at the massive volcano.

"Wanna bet the temple is up there?"

Link grunts.

"Approximately 65% of the region is covered by lava. It is inhabited by a large number of creatures that thrive in the extreme heat and direct flame. Please exercise caution with flammable materials such as wood and fabric."

The two look to each other as the sword's spirit returns to the blade.

"It's a good thing you got me that new shield."

She scoffs.

"That's all fine for you, if my clothes catch fire, I'll be naked!"

Link stared at her with a vacant expression.

"OW!"

Link gives her a confused look as he rubs his bicep.

"What did you hit me for?"

"You were picturing me naked!"

"You brought it up!"

"That was not an invitation."

Link stuck his tongue out at her back as she walked past him.

"I saw that!"

The two begin their trek down the sloped path when a small cloud of dust causes them to pause.

Two furred creatures dig themselves up in front of them.

One had had green hair and the other hand brown.

"Hey! Hey! HEY! Y-you mess with our turf and you're gonna…pay?"

Kagome hides a giggle behind her hand.

The one with green hair waves at his friend.

"Whoa! You're not…Yo, Ledd, I don't think they are one of those red creeps."

The first one blinks at them.

"Y-y-yeah, I think you're right…No reason to scare the hair off us, though."

Kagome opens her mouth to apologize but is unable to as the creature continues to talk.

"Sorry 'bout that. These monsters showing up and messing with our turf has got me on edge. They show up here, and I'm gonna knock the red clean out of 'em! That's what I'm doing here. Yeah, me, Ledd."

His friend could be heard muttering.

"Yeah, whatever, Mr. Too Scared to Dig in the Dark."

Ignoring his friend, he continues.

"Anyway, if you're looking for treasure, you should stay clear of those red guys."

Thanking them for their advice, they move on.

Following the path before them, they are careful to avoid the rising lava and the creatures that cross their path.

Entering a cool cave they find the floor covered with bomb-flowers and all the entrances sealed by rocks.

They see another one of the furred creatures.

He turns and sees them.

"Huh? Who're you supposed to be? Never seen you around here before…"

Its eyes widen.

"Whoa, hold it right there! Are you a friend of those red creeps?"

Kagome makes a disgusted face.

"That's insulting."

"You're not, huh? Well, you don't look like 'em, that's for sure. You're not THAT ugly."

She fixes it with a dry stare as Link begins to cough suspiciously.

"That's even more insulting."

Not paying her any attention, it continues.

"So what then? You here to pick bomb flowers?"

The two give each other confused looks before turning back to the creature.

"Bomb what?"

It gives them a skeptical look.

"Bomb flowers. You're joking, right? Those are them growing right over there."

He points to the strange flowers.

"Once you pick one, the fuse lights. A few seconds later…BOOM! You don't wanna stop and sniff this flower. Dangerous plants, believe me. But once you learn to use them, they're a powerful weapon. Us Mogmas are crazy about 'em! You can toss and roll them. See what you can do with those bomb flowers over there."

Leaving the Mogma, they each pick a flower.

Kagome rolls it at one of the blocked doorways as Link throws one on top of a ledge.

Link's bomb revealed a couple of rupees.

Kagome found the way out.

Leaving the tunnel, they see a structure in the middle of a moat of lava.

Walking to the only visible opening, they come across another Mogma.

"Huh? Another stranger? And you're not one of those red creeps, either. I swear this neighborhood's getting crummier everyday…Huh? Oh, nothing, just talking to myself. Hey, I saw this funny-dressed character go into that hole over there."

He indicates the opening on the structure.

Kagome turns to Link.

"Do you think it was Zelda?"

Link turns to the Mogma.

"We were told a friend of ours was supposed to be here, could you tell us what this person was wearing?"

The Mogma looked shocked.

"It might be this friend you're looking for? You want to know what this kook was wearing?"

The Mogma looks on in thought.

"Let's see…Yeah, I'm pretty sure the getup was blackish. Other than that, I don't remember much."

Kagome looked down at the creature.

"Thank you for your help."

Moving on, they come to a small ledge.

"Oh, how cute."

A red seal like creature looks up at them and runs off into a hole.

Curious, Kagome jumped down to follow it.

"Careful," Link warned.

"I will."

She bends over to look in the hole, but suddenly jumps back with wide eyes.

Just as she moved, fire flowed from the hole in a steady stream.

As Link pulled her back further, the flame stopped.

"I can't believe something that cute is evil."

She doesn't notice the look Link is giving her.

"Yeah, you never can tell which are the evil ones."

She looks back with a raised brow.

"Trying to say something?"

"Nope," he said.

"Didn't think so."

She turns back to look at the hole.

"So how do we get…?"

She stops in confusion as a bomb flower rolls past her and into the hole in the wall.

A small explosion and a cloud of dust soon followed.

Link walks up beside her, dusting his hands.

"There we go," he says. "All clear."

Kagome just looks at the hole.

"Did you just roll a bomb right next to me?"

Not paying attention to her tone, he answers in an upbeat voice.

"Yep."

An eerie silence envelopes them.

Feeling a shiver down his spine, he slowly looks down at the small female.

His heart rate quickens at the dark look in her eyes.

"When this is over," she says in a calm voice. "I am going to hurt you."

He gulps.

"Not kill?"

"Death means release from the pain," she answers. "I'm not feeling that nice at the moment."

Quivering in his boots, he watches as she continues forward.

Halfway up the slope, she turns back with a curious expression.

"Aren't you coming?'

Giving a shaky nod, he follows.

Beating the small ambush at the top of the path, they look around.

Lava rests between to land formations, with no visible way to cross.

A small bridge of what appears to be large bones leads to a separate area near the stone structure.

Crossing it, a voice sounds from above.

"Gyaah! Sneak attack!"

They look up to see another Mogma.

He calms down as he looks at them.

"Wait…You ain't one of those red guys. Don't creep on me like that! Almost had to tackle ya there."

"Sorry about that," apologizes Link. "We didn't see you up there."

The Mogma waves him off.

"Didn't mean to yell at ya, but those red jerks moved in and have been stinking up our turf, ya know?"

"That's what we've been told."

The Mogma nods and points back at the structure.

"They came up through that hole back there, so I sunk the road leading to it in lava. That'll stop more of 'em from moving in, I'd say. Of course, we can tunnel underneath it, so it's no sweat for us. Pretty clever, right?"

"Very," agrees Kagome.

"So stay away from that plug that's holding back the lava. It'll do more than singe your brows off. Bye now!"

They waited until he left.

"So the only way to get in is to get rid of the lava."

Link looks at her.

"So toss a bomb over here?"

She thinks a bit.

"We'd have to get too close."

She looks at the bridge behind her.

"We could try rolling it along this bridge."

Link looks at it to judge the distance.

"Eh, sounds like a plan. Let's go."

Running back across, they each grab a bomb flower and roll it across.

Link's rolls off the edge halfway, while Kagome's makes it across.

The explosion is enough to unplug the hole and the lava gushes out.

Once the flow of lava stops, they cross the bridge once more and climb up to look at where the moat once was.

Except for a few patches of lava, the way is clear.

Jumping down, the walk until they are just underneath the entrance.

Getting in was easy as they used the conveniently placed geyser.

Entering the doorway, they look down.

"Looks like a long way down."

Kagome nods.

"Good thing we have our Sailcloths."

Getting the cloths out of their bags, they jump.

What greets them is a maze of tunnels.

They move forward as quickly as they can.

They come across a Mogma spying on some monsters.

"Grrr…Those creeps just shimmied on in and took over our territory."

"Excuse me," Kagome quietly whispers.

The Mogma turns around in surprise.

"Yeow! What're you doing? Don't be sneakin' up on me like that!"

"Sorry," she says. "We just wanted to know if you saw our friend come by."

"Huh? You're looking for your friend? Can't help you there. Nobody's come through here, so…"

He looks up to a high tunnel.

"Maybe they went up the mountain from over thtaway."

The Mogma lets out a deep sigh.

"Ahh…Wish someone would chase these clowns outta here."

Looking at the monsters, then back to each other, they draw their blades and jump down to the lower level.

Link draws his sword and gets into a defensive position.

"Right now," he says to his friend as the monsters attack. "I wish you had something better than a knife."

Slicing through her opponent, she responds.

"Me too."

Because of the large number, it takes a while for them to finish them off.

Kagome approaches Link, rubbing her hand.

"You ok?"

"Tried to punch one," she says. "Those heads are harder than yours."

"Ha ha ha."

The Mogma looks up at them in surprise.

"You're a couple of tough customers! Thanks for all your help!"

"It wasn't any problem."

The Mogma ignored her.

"I don't blame you for not knowing this, but us Mogmas always honor our debts. Let me give you something to prove it. Any special requests?'

"Could tell us how to get out of here?"

He nods.

"Oh, right. You're trying to find your friend, aren'tcha?"

He begins to rummage in his pack.

"In that case," he says. "Take these things! They're something pretty special, if I do say so myself."

Link looks over to Kagome, who motions him forward.

The Mogma gives him a pair of clawed gloves.

"With these, you should be able to get to the top of that ledge right behind me. Just try digging in that hole below the ledge. You're in for a surprise!"

He gives them a solemn look.

"I just hope your friend hasn't been captured by those red guys. Here's hoping everything's OK."

Thanking him for the gloves, they make their way over to the spot he indicated.

Putting them on, Link dug into the dirt as instructed.

"Whoa!"

A sudden gust of wind pushes him into the air and onto the higher ledge.

"Are you ok?"

Link looks over the edge to see Kagome.

"I'm fine," he answers. "I think I found the way out."

Pulling out her Sailcloth, she soon joins him.

Using the new toys, they are quick to navigate their way back to the surface.


	13. Climbing the Mountain

Enjoy the new chapter!

Disclaimer: I still own nothing!

* * *

Finding themselves on the previously inaccessible part of land, they walk until they come across a Mogma staring at the archway across the lava.

He turns in surprise as he hears their footsteps.

"Whoa! Now there are green ones! One of your people just came charging through here. Dressed all in black! That a friend of yours?"

He points to the broken bridge.

"See that up ahead? That's what we call a drop-dead dead end, but this character danced right over it. Seriously? Jumping over a gap like that? My jaw hit the dirt."

Approaching the gap to get a closer look, they were shocked as a stone slab slid across the gap, connecting the two pieces of land.

"You, the goddess's chosen hero…"

The two looked up to see a fire standing on top of the archway.

"Zelda is ahead…Hurry."

The dark figure jumped off and began to run ahead.

Kagome turned to Link in worry.

"Do you think that was the servant Ghirahim mentioned?"

"I hope so," he said. "Let's get moving."

Running across the bridge, they followed after the dark figure.

A large hill of sand was what lies before them.

Halfway up was a platform with a monster patrolling.

Running up was tiring, but they made it as were able to push the monster off the edge.

"That just seemed sort of wrong."

"How so?"

Link shrugged.

"I think I prefer to beat these guys with a sword. Pushing that one off a ledge seemed kind of mean."

She gave him a look.

"These things are more than likely have orders to kill us on sight."

"I know, but still…"

"No 'but's."

"But…"

"No. 'Buts'."

"Yes ma'am."

"That's better."

She looks above.

"Now we just have to get past the one holding the giant rock above his head."

Link looks up in confusion.

"Are you kidding?!"

She points up.

"You're not kidding."

He turns to her.

"How do we get past that?"

"Hmmm."

Pulling out the slingshot, she took careful aim and fired.

The seed connected with monster's head and stunned it.

Losing its balance, it dropped the boulder right on top of its head, crushing it under the weight.

She turned to see Link's stunned expression.

"Feel bad about that one?"

He shakes his head.

"Can't say I do."

"Didn't think so."

Link runs up first.

Climbing the ledge, he turns and motions for Kagome to follow.

Running up, she grabs hold of the ledge as Link grabs hold of her wrist to help her up.

Looking up, they find themselves in the middle of the monster's camp.

"Uh-oh."

The monsters look at them in shock before charging.

Luckily, it wasn't a big camp, so they did have to beat a bunch of monsters.

Picking up a bomb flower, Link throws it at the tower to take out the monster on top.

It was pure coincidence that the tower remained intact when it landed, allowing them to cross the gap safely.

"That was built pretty well."

"Yeah."

Climbing up the vines on the other side, they followed the path until it led to another sandy slope.

Just as before, there was a patrol halfway up, and rock throwers at the top.

And just as before, they beat them all.

Climbing up the ledge, they saw the golden entrance to the temple.

Along with the two Mogma from before.

They didn't seem to notice the two arrivals.

"Hmm…I'm sure they buried it around here someplace, but I can't find it."

"Yo, Ledd! This is the place, ain't it? So what is it they buried again?"

"A key! K-E-Y, KEY!"

He pointed to the temple.

"They busted up the key to that door and hid the pieces all over the place. I'm telling you, one of the five pieces is buried around here."

The one with green hair looked pensive.

"Hey, that reminds me…That strange blonde girl in the weird clothes got taken away too."

Their eyes widened at the news.

Ledd looked excited.

"That's right! I bet they got something really valuable stashed in there. And that blonde girl they took is probably part of their master plan too. I'm telling you, I can smell the riches from here!"

"So what're you saying we do once we find all the pieces to the key?"

"Whaddya think, igneous? We sneak inside and take all the treasure we can carry!"

The one with green hair groans as a thought strikes him.

"Hey…Why are we so worried about a key when we can just dig our way in?"

"What? Um…"

"Just sayin'."

"You ain't as dumb as you look!"

The two disappear into the ground.

Fi is quick to appear.

"Master Link, I require your confirmation on critical information obtained from that Mogma conversation. That oddly garbed figure taken deeper into the regions must be…"

"Zelda!"

Link looks down at Kagome's frightened face as she stares at the door with wide eyes.

Fi nodded.

"My calculations agree. There is a 90% probability the figure in question was indeed Zelda."

She turns her attention to the door.

"Additionally, I calculate there is a 95% probability that the key to this door is made of the same material composition as this mechanism that bars it."

She turns back to the two.

"I have detected objects of the same material in the surrounding area. Ascertaining the location of these objects will aid in our search for Zelda. I have registered them as dowsing targets."

She disappears back into the sword.

Clearing out the monsters nearby, Link dowses for the first piece.

It's buried to the left of the door.

Placing it in his pouch, he turns to Kagome.

"I'll find the other pieces, you wait here."

"But…"

He cups his hands around her face, making her look up at him.

"You said you can sense Zelda and her emotions, right?"

She nods.

"If they're strong enough."

"I assume that this works the other way."

"Yes."

"Focus on your sister. Let her know we are here and we're coming to get her. I'll be back as fast as I can with the rest of the key."

Kagome nods as Link lets her go.

Without looking back, he runs in the direction of the next piece.

Walking over to the door, Kagome kneels in front of it and places a hand on the cool metal.

Closing her eyes, she focuses on her sister.

She feels how scared she is.

Taking a deep breath, she pushes her own presence into her twins mind, feeling it calm slightly.

'We're on our way, keep calm.'

She continues this mantra in her head, hoping her sister understands.

Focusing solely on the task at hand, she is startled as a hand comes to rest on her shoulder.

Link is back with the key.

Scrambling back, she watches as he inserts the key.

The door to the temple opens.


	14. The Earth Temple

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

As the door opens, a blast of warm air comes rushing at them.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome takes the first step down the glowing tunnel, Link close behind her.

The room below is an eerily beautiful pit of lava.

A path of blue and gold painted stone guides them across.

In a cavern across the fiery water, they see the shape of a Mogma.

Carefully crossing over, they approach him.

It's the green haired Mogma from earlier.

"My partner's gone missing, and those red guys are everywhere! I never should have come here.

Seeing them approach, he turns in surprise.

"Oh, it's you again. Come all this way in search of your friend, eh? That reminds me…Before I came in here, I saw a weird-looking blonde girl get dragged away. But don't even dream about going to the rescue. Those baddies are everywhere! If you wanna live to…live again one day, you should head for home!"

He disappears into the earth.

"I'm not leaving while those creeps have my sister!"

Link places a hand on her shoulder.

"We're not. Let's find our way out of this room."

Leaving the little cavern, they cross over the lava until they appear before a drawn bridge.

Link looks at it.

"What now?"

"How about we cut those ropes?"

"Ropes?"

Looking on either side, Link saw a gear and rope on each end.

Kagome approached one and cut through the rope.

The bridge lowered a bit.

Link move to cut the next one.

It stopped halfway down.

They look around.

"Is it stuck?"

Kagome looks towards the bridge.

"No," she says. "There's another one on the side of the bridge."

Taking out his Beetle, Link fires it towards the rope.

The bridge falls the rest of the way.

Making their way across, Fi stops them.

"Master, I am detecting new enemies ahead. They appear to be creatures of very significant physical ability."

Disappearing, the two looked at the other side of the bridge and saw a giant lizard with a club on the end of its tail.

Link ran forward to attack, but was blocked at each strike.

Kagome joined in, hoping to distract it so Link could land a few hits.

The two worked together to defeat their enemy.

Finally, they were able to knock it into the lava surrounding them.

Kagome fell to the ground panting as Link bent over with his hands on his knees.

She looked over at him.

"Let's avoid those guys, OK?"

"I like that plan."

Standing back up, he walked over to Kagome and pulled her to her feet.

He wrapped an arm around her waist as she leaned on him, still out of breath.

Link looked around.

"Now what?"

Breathing easier now, she points to the broken statue in the middle.

"That has a lot of bomb flowers on it," she said. "I wonder what would happen if they went off."

Link chuckled.

"You just want to blow something up."

"Possibly."

Removing his arm, he lightly pushed her forward.

"Have fun, then."

With a bright smile, she pulled out her slingshot.

Seeing how they were close enough together, she decided to only fire one seed.

They watched in anticipation as the fuse lit.

The bomb exploded, taking the others with it.

The round eye of the statue remained intact as it rolled through the lava and stopped right in front of them.

"Ok, that's it. There have been way too many coincidences for any of it to be chance."

Link looks over to the annoyed female.

"Can't we just give it to luck?"

"NO!"

He shook his head.

"Get on and let's go over there, I think I see a Mogma."

Grumbling something unpleasant about fate, Kagome did as suggested.

Balancing while rolling on a giant ball was not easy, but they did manage to make over to the Mogma.

They approached him as he was talking to himself.

"Blast! I must have dropped it earlier…"

He turns and sees them.

"Hey! Nice timing. It's me, Ledd! You showing up here must mean we're connected somehow. You know, like fate or something."

Link held in his laugh at Kagome's scowl.

"Anyways, do me a favor and get my Bomb Bag, OK? I was behind that rock looking for treasure when those creeps showed up. I panicked and hit the road, but it looks like I dropped it. It's a bag for carrying around bomb flowers. I can't imagine not having one. Oh, hey…I guess I don't have to imagine it, 'cause I lost mine! Anyway, it's back there…Do me a favor and get my Bomb Bag back, will you?"

Link agrees.

Finding a nearby bomb flower, they blow up the wall, revealing a closed door.

They approach the door, but Kagome stops.

"Why are there lizards surrounding that door?"

"Decoration?"

She gives him a dry look as they enter the room.

The door bars behind.

"Decoration, huh?"

He shrugged.

"Could've been."

Waterfalls of lava flow from each corner of the room, joining with the lava surrounding a stone platform in the middle of the room.

Two of the lizards stand in the center.

"Either stab them or knock them in that lava."

Kagome draws her dagger.

"Planning on it."

The two groups charge each other.

Surprising herself, and the others in the room, Kagome jumps into the air and over the lizard's head, landing on her feet behind it.

With wide eyes, she stares at the equally stunned reptile.

"You can attack at any time!"

Shaking herself out of her shock, she swipes at the lizard, landing a hit.

Angered, the lizard spins on its feet and attempts to hit her with its clubbed tail.

Kagome splits her legs, bringing her down to the ground.

Lifting slightly with her hands, she spins her lower body, using her legs to knock the lizard down.

Jumping on top of it, she brings down her dagger.

It disappears in a puff of smoke.

Hearing Link's foot steps behind her, she looks back to see his own opponent poof away behind him.

"How did you do that?"

With a shaky voice, she answers.

"I don't know," she says. "It was like a voice in my head told me what to do, and my body just did it."

He looked concern.

"A voice? Like Zelda was talking about before the wing ceremony."

She nods.

"Why didn't you ever mention it?"

"I haven't heard it since the Ceremony, and with all this happening, I forgot."

The sudden appearance of a chest halted the conversation.

They got the Bomb Bag.

Standing, Link looks at Kagome.

"We'll have to talk about this later. We need to find Zelda."

She nods as they leave the room.

Walking out the door, they make their way over to Ledd.

"Heyyyyy! You found my Bomb Bag! Sorry to put you through that. I guess I owe you one now! So let me have it…"

Link looks at the bag, then back to Ledd.

"Would it be possible for me to borrow it? We need to go further in."

Ledd looks shocked.

"What's this, now? You want to borrow it so you can go deeper into the volcano? Oh, right. You're looking for your friend. You sure have put yourself out there, getting this far…That reminds me! How's MY pal?"

It was Kagome who answered.

"When we saw him, he was pretty worried about you."

Ledd blinks.

"He's worried? About me? What kind of pal am I, putting him through that? You must be worried too. Not knowing if your friend's dead or alive…"

Kagome's breath hitches.

"I'm not letting you borrow my bag, though. Nope. I'm GIVING it to you! Just don't blow yourself up…Now you've got my Bomb Bag. Go find your friend!"

They begin to walk away when Ledd stops them.

"Hold up! I forgot to tell you something! Knowing me, that bags probably empty, so let me give you a little something to get you started."

He gives them 5 bombs.

"If you run out of bombs, just find some more and fill it back up. That bag can hold up to 10 bombs."

Thanking him for the bag, they set off.

Hoping back on the ball, they go to the center platform to look around.

The stair leading forward are low to the ground, instead of going upwards.

They look over the edges of the platform.

"There's a switch over here!"

"On my side too!"

They meet back up in the center.

"It looks like we need to use the ball to hit the switches."

Link nods his head.

"Only one of us needs to do this."

"I'm about to be left behind, aren't I?"

"See how Zelda is and reassure her if need be. I should be back soon."

Watching him roll away, she sits on the ground and focuses on her sister.

Instead of the panic from earlier, relief and worry now dominate Zelda's thoughts.

The sudden moving of the stairs startles Kagome from her thoughts.

Link rolls back into view and hops back onto the floor.

"That was fun."

He notices Kagome's confused look.

"What is it?"

"I don't think they have Zelda anymore."

"Really?!"

She nods.

"Great! Let's go find her and get home."

Grabbing onto her hand, Link drags Kagome up the stairs and through the door.

A steep stone ramp meets their gazes.

"Well, this looks like fun."

Kagome nods in agreement.

"At least it looks like there is somewhere to rest as we go up."

With a shake of his head, they begin to run up.

"What the hell?!"

Large boulders drop from the ceiling. They are able to make it to the alcove in time to watch the boulders pass.

Reaching the top, they see the head of a dragon releasing a steady flow of lava.

Seeing a steep ramp just opposite, they run up it and see a white chest.

Opening it, they obtain an oddly shaped key.

"Where is the doo this goes to?"

Link shrugs.

"Let's head back down and see if we can find anything.

With a nod, she follows him.

A fourth of the way down, the ground begins to shake.

Looking to each other in confusion, they turn to look behind.

Eyes widening, Kagome grabs onto Link's wrist and drags him down the slope.

A giant boulder is now chasing them.

From behind her, Link sees a set of stairs connected, leading off to the side.

About to pass, Link pulls Kagome back and dives out of the way of the boulder.

Sitting up, they watch as it rolls right into the dragon's mouth, stopping the lava.

Kagome looks up at Link.

"I found the door."

"I see that."

Pulling her up, they make their way over.

Approaching the door, the dragon closes its mouth and swallows the boulder.

"How did it do that?"

Link was busy with the key."

"Don't know, don't care."

Placing the key in the keyhole, they watch as it sinks in, unlocking the door.


	15. A Bitter Reunion

Here's a new chapter, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still own nothing!

* * *

The large doors lead to a grand staircase.

Stepping in, the doors shut behind them with an echoing bang.

Reaching a landing, the room begins to rumble at the large boulder travels overhead.

Moving forward, Fi stops them.

"Master, I detect Zelda's aura in the surrounding area."

They follow her gaze to a broken chain bolted to the floor.

"I detect an especially strong reaction from this chain. I calculate the probability Zelda was bound by it recently at 95%"

Kagome turns horrified eyes to Link.

"I surmise Zelda was somehow able to escape and proceed along this path. I suggest we continue with all possible speed."

Kagome narrows her eyes at the disappearing spirit.

"No shit."

Climbing up the short stairs, they come across a drop.

A ramp rests below them.

"Bad feeling getting stronger."

"Very," agrees Link.

Jumping down, they run up the ramp.

They stop as they notice a white figure on top the head of the dragon statue.

"Oh, it's you."

Ghirahim seems happy to see them.

"Let me see…No, that's not it. This is so very embarrassing, but I seem to be at a loss for your name. Not that it matter, really. To tell you the truth, I'm feeling a bit frustrated, and right now I just need someone to vent to.

'That explains the happiness,' thought Kagome.

"I heard my underlings had finally captured the spirit maiden, so of course I rushed over here. What can I say? I was excited. Flustered, even…"

Kagome whispers to Link.

"This is going to hurt."

He nods as he winces.

"But what do I find when I arrived? That agent of the goddess…she had once again…you see, what I'm trying to say is…THAT GODDESS-SERVING DOG ESCAPED WITH THE GIRL!"

"We're gonna die."

"Painfully," agrees Kagome.

"I MUST have the spirit maiden in order to resurrect my master! I MUST HAVE HER!"

He takes a deep breath.

"…I got a little carried away there, didn't I? I don't deal well with…complications to plans I've laid out so carefully. It's a character flaw of mine."

"The first step is admitting you have a problem," mutters Link.

"Ah, but something good can still come from this day! I've had all this bottled-up anger smoldering inside me, and now I can release it."

He gives them a cruel smirk.

"There's someone special I'd like you to meet."

Kagome winces.

"Oh, don't be shy! I need to vent all this unhealthy anger, and your agony is such a great stress reliever. It won't take more than a few moments with my friend before you're charred to a satisfying crisp. And let me tell you, that will put spring in my step!"

"Glad we could help," Kagome tells him sarcastically.

His red eyes narrow at her in thought before dismissing her.

Raising his hand, he snaps his finger and disappears.

The jaw of the great dragon opens wide, releasing the boulder inside.

The two dive out of the way as it rolls towards them.

Still on the ground, they watch the cloud of dust disperse.

Long orange legs burst out from the cracked rock.

Clumsily, it stands up and opens part of the boulder, revealing an eye.

Still looking at the monster, Kagome calls over to Link.

"Running seems to be a good idea."

"Yeah."

Scrambling to their feet, they race up the ramp as the fiery ball gives chase.

Near the top, bomb flowers begin to line the walls of the ramp.

Hearing an explosion from behind, they turn to see the monster recoil in pain and roll down the ramp.

Tossing Kagome the Bomb Bag, they give chase.

Getting close, the creature opens its mouth and begins to inhale.

Taking a bomb from the bag, Kagome throws it and they watch as it is sucked in.

A large portion of the protective stone falls away, revealing a large eye.

Drawing his sword, Link begins to slice at the eye.

The monster reignites and gives chase.

Following the same pattern of run, chase, blow up and slice, they eventually defeat the monster.

At the top of the ramp, the door begins to glow just as it did at Skyview.

A room of white stone lies on the other side.

A set of stairs leads up to a waterfall.

Standing there was Zelda.

A tall woman speaking to her.

A door of light appears behind them, the woman motioning Zelda to go through.

With a nod, she makes her way to it.

Kagome steps forward.

"Zelda!"

Stopping, the blonde twin turns to see Link and Kagome standing there, the latter with tears in her eyes.

The woman turns to look.

"Link!"

Zelda moves forward, but is stopped as the woman places an arm before her.

"You cannot go to him, Your Grace. Remember what we discussed. Restrain yourself. Focus at the task at hand."

The two stop at the base of the stairs as they catch the woman's words.

With sad eyes, Zelda nods and turns away.

She turns her head to look at them.

"I…I have to go. I'm sorry."

For some reason, Kagome felt left out.

They watch as Zelda steps into the light and disappear, the woman moving to follow.

The two run up the stairs, but are stopped by a look from the woman.

"It took you far too long to get here," she says to Link. "Looking at you, I fear the goddess is mistaken in her choice of agents. If this failure is any indication, you have no hope of defending Her Grace from those who seek to assail her."

"We're doing the best we can," shouts Kagome. "Unlike you, we were not prepared for any of this!"

The woman ignores her, keeping her gaze on Link.

"Do my words anger you, boy? Do my words sting? Let them. If I had not come when I did, your Zelda would already have fallen into the hands of the enemy. The truth of it is you were late. You were late, and you failed to protect her, more interested in your little tag along, I suspect."

The two look at her with wide eyes.

"I sent Zelda ahead to learn more of the fate in which she is destined to play a part. Listen well, chosen one. If you wish to be of help to Her Grace, you must summon a shred of courage and face the trials laid out before you. Only when you've conquered the trials will you be of use to Zelda. No sooner. Am I understood?"

She turns to walk into the light, but pauses to look back at Kagome.

"I also suggest you lose the extra baggage."

Paying no attention to Kagome's wide eyes, she walks into the light.

Once it disappears, an altar is revealed.

With hard eyes, Link walks toward the altar.

Hearing only his own footsteps, he turns confused eyes back to his friend.

"Kagome?"

She continues to stare at the spot where the woman stood, her eyes unseeing.

She begins to speak in a hollow voice.

"She didn't even acknowledge me."

Link narrows his eyes in confusion.

Blank cerulean clash with blue.

"My sister didn't even notice I was here."

Link's eyes widen as he recalls the brief meeting.

Moving towards he guides her to sit at the base of a pillar.

Kneeling in front of her, he catches her attention.

"Let's go activate the altar, and then we'll go home, OK?"

He receives no response from the young woman in front of him.

Gently guiding her along, he stops before the altar.

With a Skyward Strike, he activates the message from the goddess.

"From the edge of time I guide you, the ones destined to carry out the goddess's mission. The spirit maiden who descended from the cloud has passed through the Earth Spring and makes her way to a fated place. The parched desert of Lanaryu…That is where the chosen will pass through the Gate of Time into a distant world."

Once more, a light leaves the statue of the goddess, giving Link the last stone tablet.

Walking up to Kagome, he snaps his fingers in front of her face.

Blinking, she looks to Link in confusion.

"What?"

Placing his hand at the small of her back, he guides her down the stairs.

"Let's go home and rest for a day or two."

Kagome moves to rest her head on his shoulder as they walk.

"That sounds like a good idea," she said quietly. "It will gives us time to think."

Together, the two leave the temple and return to the sky.


	16. Lanayru Mine

AN: Sorry about the long wait guys! I went on vacation across the country to Washington and the family decided that they liked it so much, we're moving back! So, needless to say, we've been busy packing up the house. Luckily, I have quite a few chapters pre-written for the story, so I can at least post a few chapters.

Big thanks to everyone who R&R'd and I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, this is just my imagination adding to the great epic that is LoZ: Skyward Sword!

* * *

Dressed in her normal clothes, Kagome stared up at the passing clouds through the trees from her spot in an alcove beside the goddess statue.

"I meant it when I said I was going to move to that forest."

She tilted her head to look at Link, who had just arrived.

Turning her gaze back to the clouds, she continued.

"You know," she said with a sad smile. "No one even noticed I was gone. They kept asking me if I knew if you had found Zelda yet."

Link came to lie beside her on the sunny patch of grass.

She rolls over on her side and rests her head on his chest as he wraps an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm just really tired."

"I don't blame you."

They just sat there in silence.

"The worst part," she said suddenly. "My own sister didn't notice me."

Link took his other arm from under his head and it joined the other around her shoulders.

"I don't understand it either," he said. "I would have thought she would be happier to see you than me."

Kagome snorted.

"You are such a guy."

He lifted his head to look down at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Lifting her head, she turns and crosses her arms on his chest and rested her chin there while looking at him.

"She's in love with you, genius."

Link's eyes widen to comical proportions.

"You're not serious!"

She raises an eyebrow in amusement.

"You never noticed."

"But," he stammers. "Why hasn't she said anything?"

"It's part of the unwritten code for women," she explains. "'Let the man figure out he likes you himself', outside help is allowed for hard cases such as yourself though."

His head drops back onto the grass with a thud.

"Oh, man," he groans.

Kagome gazes at him with a curious expression.

"You don't feel the same, do you?"

He closed his eyes.

"I love her," he says, not seeing Kagome's expression fall. "But not like that."

He opens his eyes to see the girl on top of him blinking in shock.

"She acts more like a big sister, than anything else."

"A sister?"

"She's always pushing me to practice with my Loftwing, or defending me against Groose."

He looks up to the sky.

"I don't know. It just seems like she thinks I'm not strong enough to take care of myself. Not something to look for in a relationship."

Kagome chuckles.

"Probably not."

Link begins to draw little designs across her back with his fingers, making her sleepy.

"If it means anything," she yawns. "I think you're the strongest person I know."

Lying in the soft grass, the two drift off and sleep the afternoon away in the shaded alcove, wrapped around each other.

~* The Next Day *~

Side by side they flew towards the newest rift.

"We're going to desert, right?"

Link nodded.

"I went ahead and packed a bunch of extra water."

"So did I."

Link laughed.

"At least we won't go thirsty."

"At least until you drink it all."

"I will not!"

"You have a bottomless pit for a stomach, you'll eventually have to try and fill it with something."

Link was unable to say anything in return because his Loftwing decided it was time to get off.

Kagome's laugh followed him down.

Pulling out their Sailcloths, they land on top of a stone structure.

From their position, they could see large weathered statues.

Fi appears.

"A report, Master Link. We have arrived at Lanayru Mine. This arid region was transformed into a desert over the course of several hundred years. My projections show that Zelda must have traveled through this area."

She goes back to the sword.

"I wonder what this place looked like before it dried out."

Link walks over to the edge of the structure.

"I don't know, but we should get moving."

Jumping down to the ground, he looks back and motion for Kagome to join him.

Seeing a ladder, she decides to take that way instead.

Halfway down, the ancient rungs break apart, causing her to fall backwards towards the ground.

"Do I need to carry you through here?"

Opening her eyes, she looks up to see Links amused expression.

An embarrassed blush dusts her cheeks as she realizes that Link was holding her in his arms.

"No," she pouts.

With a soft smile, he places her on her feet and grabs her hand, tugging her behind as they make their way into the mine.

The entrance leading further into the mine is blocked by an old mine cart.

Releasing their hands, the grab hold and push it along the rusted track until it falls into a hole.

They look for a way around the hole.

"There's some track down there," Link points out. "I guess we could push the cart to the other side and climb up that way."

"Nothing else to do but try."

Once more taking hold of the cart, they push it the short distance to the other side.

Pushing Kagome up to the next level, Link stepped back and ran up the wall, pulling himself with little aid from Kagome.

"Show off."

"You know it."

Laughing, they make their way along the tunnel until they come to a fork.

On the right, they see a lone cart.

On the left is a round room with doors and belt lines.

In the middle rests a large black stone with a strange design etched on the surface.

Choosing to enter the room, they walk around and look at the ancient equipment.

Pausing, Kagome tugs on Link's shirt to catch his attention.

"What is it?"

She bends down.

"What do you think this is?"

Before her is a small stone figure, frozen in time.

Fi appears before them.

"My estimates indicate that this object has been broken for many years. I am unable to analyze the content of its speech at this time."

She departs as Kagome stands back up.

"So it was a machine at one point?"

Link stares at it curiously.

"I guess so," he turns and begins to walk over to the stone. "I want to know what this is for."

Kagome looks over at him.

"Maybe it's like those crystals in that first temple."

"You mean the ones that opened doors when hit?"

"Yeah."

He shrugs.

"Can't hurt to try."

Drawing his sword, he hits the stone.

It glows and changes to a light blue color.

Rising from the pedestal, it sends a ring of light throughout the room, bringing color to the room as it passes.

The formally dry earth is now full of lush grass.

The belts begin to move once more, dropping their burdens into the carts below.

The stone figure beside Kagome comes to life and begins to dig into the earthen wall.

Taking in the new life within the room, Kagome slowly makes her way to the equally stunned Link.

"What just happened?"

Fi appeared again.

"I am able to confirm that a time-shift has occurred within this space."

Link furrows his brow.

"Time-shift?"

"Any impact to the blue stones creates a sustained temporal disruption field in the surrounding area. Readings show that this area is in a past time-state."

She returns to the sword, leaving two bewildered people behind.

"Did you understand that?"

Kagome looked around with wide eyes as she answered.

"You see the ring surrounding us?"

"Yes."

"Anything within that circle is from a different time," she turns to Link in excitement. "We are literally standing in the past when we are in this circle."

They look on in awe at the sight before them.

Seeing a cart moving on its own, Link watches it as it approaches a closed door.

Just before it collides, the door opens.

Looking around, he sees another cart going the same way.

Grabbing Kagome's hand, he pulls her over to the cart.

Lifting her up, he places her in the cart before jumping in himself.

Pulling her down to sit on his lap, he turns to her with a smile.

"This beats walking, doesn't it?"

Laughing, she leans back against his chest as the cart moves forward.

The room on the other side of the door is divided in half by the time-shift.

Lifting Kagome out of the cart, he looks around.

"Looks like a dead end."

"Or," she counters. "A really strange door."

He looks over to where she is pointing and sees a flat statue with a basket.

"What do you want me to do, bomb it?"

She gives him with an innocent expression.

"It wouldn't hurt to try."

"What is it with you and blowing stuff up?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

He scoffs.

"Yeah, I bet you don't."

Taking out a bomb, he tosses it into the stone basket.

The explosion causes the slab to topple forward, revealing a door.

The swordsman looks down at the petite female in shock.

"How do you know these things?"

"I'm just good like that."

They navigate their way through the rest of the mine.

Hitting a time stone, they hitch a ride in a cart through a door.

The hot desert sun beat down on them as they finally made it outside.


	17. Lanayru Desert

Here is the new chapter. Hope you all enjoy it!

Thank you's go out to everyone who R&R'd!

Disclaimer: If I owned it, would I be posting on?

* * *

A desert wasteland stretched across the land before their eyes.

Buildings of old stood from the sandy floor in maze.

But what was the most noticeable to them was…

"Damn it's hot!"

Kagome was fanning herself with her hand and pulling at the neck of her tunic, trying to cool off.

Link just looked at her.

"I know it is, but looks like we're going to have to suffer through it."

She pauses and looks at him like he was insane.

"What?"

Rolling her eyes, she turns back to the door they just exited.

"You might choose to roast like a pig, but I'm certainly not!"

He gives her back a confused look.

"What are you doing?"

She turns and waves with a smile as the door closes behind her.

Finding a small shady spot, he sat down and waited for the door to open.

Beginning to fall asleep, he jumps in surprise as the door opens.

Wide-eyed, his jaw drops as Kagome walks out.

She still wore the same green and beige as before, but now there was a lot less of it.

Her top was now tight and sleeveless, ending a few inches under her breasts.

Her pants now stopped at her upper thigh, a skirt with splits on both sides coming down to mid-thigh.

Her boots were no longer up to her knee, but now only came up to her ankles.

To help keep her hair off her neck, she pulled it into two buns, her bangs still falling into her face.

"What in the…?"

She gave him a smirk.

"Don't tell me you knowingly came to a desert without a change of cooler clothes."

"Uh…"

She gives a mocking sigh.

"Poor Link," she says. "Having to cook in the hot sun."

He gives her a playful scowl.

"Yeah, yeah, let's get going."

Walking down the hill leading into the desert, they soon come upon a strange creature with a shell on its back.

Seeing them, it ducks into the shell and rolls towards them, its shell charged with electricity.

"Oh shit!"

Grabbing onto Kagome, Link runs to a nearby ledge and pushes Kagome up.

Running up the side, he makes it to the top just as the creature rams into the side.

It pops out of the shell dazed.

Jumping down, Link swipes it with his sword, quickly destroying it.

Kagome jumps down to stand beside him as they watch the creature disappear; the shell stays intact for a brief period of time before disintegrating.

"That could be useful," comments Kagome.

"What could."

"If we time it right, we could use the shell as a step or platform if we need to."

He gives a thoughtful nod.

"That would be useful," he looks at her with a sly smirk. "Pretty convenient too."

She narrows her eyes at him.

"You want me to get started, don't you?"

Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, he begins to lead them further into the desert.

"Would I do something like that?"

"In a heartbeat."

He laughs in reply.

Walking along the stone walls, they come across three cages; one held the stone remains of one of the robots they had seen earlier.

Noticing a time stone in another cage, they activate it, hoping to free the little guy.

It wasn't just the robot they brought back.

Two red monsters with electric blades surrounded the quivering robot.

He turns and sees them.

"Help."

Its plea drew the attention of the two guards in their direction.

"At least these ones are wearing masks."

Kagome nods.

"Much better," she agreed.

Splitting up, they each take one and quickly dispatch them.

As the last enemy disappears, the bars around the cages lower.

They enter the cage of the relieved looking robot.

"If you hadn't come along," it began. "They would have sucked all the electricity out of me, vrrm!"

It notices the bug around Link's wrist.

"Oh…Look at that, zrrpt…You have a Beetle. It appears to be an older model of Lanayru fabrication."

Link leans over to whisper to Kagome.

"This is an older model?"

She smacks him in the arm, turning her attention back to the cute little robot.

"As thanks for saving me, I will upgrade it for you, zwooop. Give it here for a second, phwing!"

Handing over the Beetle, they watch as the robot fiddles around with it before giving it back.

The Beetle they got back had large pincers.

The robot explained the upgrade.

"I've added a pincer modification so you can grab things, brrrrrrrt. Be careful out there, zrrt!"

Thanking the robot, they move on through the desert.

The new Beetle making it easier to move across the sand.

Across the distance, a giant triangle with wings could be seen.

"Do you think that's where we should be heading?"

Link looks over at the giant structure.

"More than likely."

The soon come upon an enclosed sand pit.

The only other way out was on the opposite side, too far to run across.

"I'm beginning to see why you're getting annoyed with this whole 'convenient' thing."

"Oh, how so."

"Remember what you said about those shells earlier?"

"Yeah"

He points at the sand pit.

"Glad to see your finally seeing it my way."

Using the new Beetle, Link takes out the two crab-monsters and the two quickly make their way across before the shells disappear.

After catching their breath, they walk through and come out in front of a large canyon.

"Oh, this is going to be fun."

Link nods in agreement.

Seeing the old mine carts and the time stones, they begin to figure out a plan.

"So, we just hop in a cart, hit a time stone and hope it takes across?"

Kagome looks at him with a bright smile.

"Yep."

Surprisingly, the simple plan actually works.

Finally reaching the stone wall surround the giant triangle, they are shocked to see a familiar Goron standing in front of the collapsed entrance.

He turns to them with a large smile.

"Good to see you! Seems like you pop up everywhere! Though I am one to talk…" he begins to hop around in excitement.

"Anyway, there is something I am dying to tell you. It is the discovery of the century! This is a sacred place known as the Temple of Time. I could not believe my eyes when I saw a human who lives on the legendary Isle of the Goddess! It wore clothes just like the ones written about in the ancient manuscripts! And it looked just like you!"

The two share an amused glance.

"It came with another person…and they entered the temple! I wanted to chase after them…Bu then there was an explosion all of the sudden! And the entrance…Well, you can see for yourself. I do not think we are getting past this mess. I just wish we could find out what is happening on the other side!"

Leaving the Goron to his pondering, they walk along the wall; looking for a way in.

Finding another time stone buried in rock, they strike it.

A lone robot is huddles in front of a cart as a red monster charges.

Kagome runs forward to intercept the monster and is quick to dispose of it.

Link comes to stand beside her as the little robot sees them.

"That was scary, vrrrrrm…Thanks for helping me, bzzt."

It motions to the wall behind it.

"This is the Temple of Time. Within it is the sacred Gate of Time made by the goddess, bzzt. It's my job to patrol outside the temple, vrrm! If you want to reach the Gate of Time, you will need to pass through that door, bzzap."

Kagome winces.

"The door collapsed suddenly, is there another way?"

The robot looks shocked.

"Huh? You need another way in, phoo-weep?"

He looks thoughtfully at them.

"Well, Lanayru Mining Facility and the Temple of time are connected underground, dzzt."

He has Link take out his map and points to a spot.

"Lanayru Mining Facility is right here!"

It hums as it looks at the map.

"This map…It looks inaccurate, bzzt. I'm going to fix it for you, zrrm!"

Taking out a pencil from nowhere, it begins to draw over the map.

"Lanayru Mining Facility is just ahead. Good luck, vrrt!"

Fi appears as the robot moves out of the path of the cart.

"A report, Master. The map you possess corresponds to the actual terrain of this area with only 35% accuracy. The robot modified your map to show past terrain that is now submerged below the sink sand."

She returns to the sword.

The two look at the map.

"If the submerged parts were tall enough, they would be just below the surface, making them safe to walk on."

Link nods his head to Kagome's guess.

Looking up to the sky, he addresses the female beside him.

"We should cover as much ground as we can," he said. "It will be dark soon and we'll need to find somewhere to sleep."

"Yeah."

Getting into the cart, they ride it across the canyon until it reaches another tunnel.


End file.
